Un Psy Bien Trop Perspicace
by Abva
Summary: Post 8x10. Réflexions et réactions d'Abby, suite à une analyse d'un psy bien trop perspicace pour son bien, sur une règle Gibbsienne bien particulière, qui a changé sa vie 7 ans auparavant. Pourra-t-elle changer à nouveau la donne? McAbby et ... Tiva?
1. Réflexions dangereuses

_Et voici une nouvelle fic' que j'ai déjà presque entièrement terminée. Alors oui, je sais, j'ai déjà deux autres fic' en cours, mais je suis la saison 8 et en voyant un épisode j'ai eu une idée de fic'. Et je l'ai écrite. Logique. Donc je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira. C'est la déprime d'Abby suite à une analyse d'un psy bien trop perspicace pour son bien..._

_Attention Spoiler Saison 8 Épisode 10._

* * *

Le labo de la jolie gothique était, comme d'habitude, inondé de lumière et très bruyant. Mais alors que l'on pouvait habituellement voir la laborantine sautiller joyeusement entre ses "chouchous", ses machines ultra-modernes, tout en discutant avec Bert, son hippopotame péteur, ce jour-là, la jeune femme était assise, songeuse, sur la table, regardant ce même Bert sans le voir. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, tournant et retournant dans sa tête la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ce _Jerry_ plus tôt dans la journée.

***Flash Back***

_Abby prenait les mesures du visage du témoin clé de l'affaire, en exposant à celui-ci comment elle allait confondre celui qui avait voulu l'intimider. Jerry marmonna alors:_

_**_ Futé. Je comprends pourquoi McGee s'intéresse à vous.**_

_Abby se figea et se retourna vers lui. Avait-elle bien entendu?_

_**_ Pardon?**_

_**_ Quand il m'a amené, il n'était pas à l'aise de me laisser seul.**_

_Abby s'approcha de Jerry. Il fallait qu'elle dissipe le malentendu._

_**_ J'ai eu des problèmes avec des visiteurs. Donc il est juste très protecteur.**_

_Le jeune homme la regarda. Qui essayait-elle de convaincre? Lui ou elle-même?_

_**_ De quoi? Votre derrière?**_

_Abby le regarda, interloquée. Jerry se justifia._

_**_ Il n'a pas arrêté de le regarder pendant que vous aviez le dos tourné.**_

_**_ Vraiment?**_

_**_ Mais je comprends pourquoi vous n'êtes qu'amis.**_

_Abby le regarda, l'air fatigué._

__** Et pourquoi ça?**_

_**_ Et si c'était le bon? Continua Jerry, ignorant la question de la gothique.**_

_Il fit une pause. Elle le regardait, attendant la suite._

_**_ Vous êtes mariée à votre travail. Il est trop tôt pour le rencontrer.**_

_Abby eut une mine déçue et se détourna. Elle voulut soudain dire quelque chose mais se retint, l'air exaspérée. Elle coupa la musique._

_**_ On a fini? Demanda innocemment Jerry.**_

_**_ Oui, complètement, répondit Abby d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.**_

_Elle tentait de se maîtriser. Soudain, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique qu'émettait l'ascenseur lorsqu'il arrivait à son étage. Elle soupira, soulagée._

_**_ Gibbs, tu peux le faire partir, s'il te plaît?**_

_Son mentor sourit._

_***Flash Back End***_

Elle frappa la table du poing, exaspérée, avant de grimacer de douleur. Elle détestait les psy. Ces sales fouineurs qui se mêlaient de la vie privée des autres. Et elle détestait particulièrement les psy perspicaces. Elle se leva et éteignit le fichue musique qui lui écorchait les oreilles. Elle rit jaune. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle dirait ça? Elle regarda l'horloge. Elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Elle éteignit tous ses appareils puis s'arrêta devant et le regarda. Elle lui demanda, d'un air suppliant:

**_ Tu me comprends, toi, n'est-ce pas?**

Devant le silence de l'hippopotame, elle soupira. Elle éteignit les lumières du labo et sortit.

Face à son cercueil, maintenant en nuisette, Abby était plongée dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. McGee avait été le seul à ... dormir avec elle dans ce cercueil. Le seul. A l'époque, elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé le bon. Oui. Si différents et pourtant si semblables, ils se complétaient. Elle pensait que c'était lui, l'homme de sa vie. Elle sourit tristement. Elle n'était plus sortie avec un seul homme depuis cette romance. Plus aucun. Elle pouvait pas. Elle aurait eu l'impression de le trahir, bien qu'il l'ait lui-même oubliée, de se trahir elle même, de trahir ses propres sentiments. Quand il avait rejoint l'équipe, elle s'était d'ailleurs rendue compte combien elle haïssait le nombre 12. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans ce cercueil. Elle prit son oreiller et un plaid et partit s'installer dans le canapé.

Son visage ne quittait pas son esprit. Elle qui pensait avoir définitivement oublié l'idée de former un couple avec lui, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence: elle s'était menti durant toutes ces années. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux alors qu'elle se souvint du soir où ils avaient rompu. Ils s'étaient promenés le long du fleuve, main dans la main, s'accrochant désespérément à l'autre. Puis leur dernier baiser. Elle se souvenait du goût sucré des lèvres de Tim mêlé à celui, salé, de ses propres larmes. Puis il s'était éloigné, sans se retourner, la laissant plantée là, le long du fleuve, assise sur un vieux banc rouillé sur lequel s'étaient assis des centaines de couples, et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, avec les étoiles pour seules compagnes.

Surprise, elle constata que le goût salé se faisait plus insistant. Elle se rendit alors compte que des larmes roulaient lentement sur ses joues. Elle se rappelait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue pleurer. Elle pleurait la perte de son ordinateur, qui venait de rendre l'âme. Tous l'auraient trouvée ridicule, mais pas lui. Il avait alors comparé ses larmes à des joyaux brillant au clair de lune. Abby frappa la table du poing, se l'écorchant au passage. Stupide poète! Génial, maintenant elle saignait! Elle se leva et buta dans la table. Elle grogna de douleur et perçut distinctement un bruit de verre brisé. Super. Le verre. Elle ne put soudain plus contenir sa rage et renversa la table en criant. Se rendant ensuite compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire – renverser sa table et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus dans son salon -, elle s'écroula sur son canapé, interdite. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle était en train de devenir folle! Elle se leva dans l'intention de rejoindre le bouton qui actionnait la lumière. Elle se dirigea à tâtons vers le fameux bouton, marchant bien évidemment sur les morceaux de verres brisés. Évidemment. Vu comment avait débuté cette put... de soirée, cela ne pouvait pas se passer autrement! Elle n'en ratait pas une! Elle en devenait même vulgaire! Elle soupira, désespérée. Au moins, le verre était vide, la moquette ne serait pas trop compliquée à nettoyer... Pff, quelle idée! Penser au nettoyage de sa moquette dans un moment pareil! Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle était seule, blessée, désespérée et avait bu quelques verres de trop, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'en cet instant, celle qu'elle aurait appelé aurait été Kate. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était plus possible. Elle était seule. Définitivement seule.

Abby se laissa tomber au sol, laissant libre cours à son chagrin. Elle pleura longtemps. Pleura son amie perdue, son amour à sens unique et son mentor qu'elle haïssait plus que tout ce soir-là. Elle pleura sa meilleure amie qui l'avait laissée. Elle pleura l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui ne ressentait plus rien à son égard, à part éventuellement un vague désir lorsque sa jupe était trop courte. Crétin d'apprenti psy! Il était un homme et sa jupe était courte, tout simplement! Elle pleura pour son mentor, celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, responsable de son malheur. Elle haïssait la terre entière. Tous ces gens heureux, insouciants, inconscients de sa douleur et de son malheur. Elle entendait tous ces rires, dehors. C'était le 24 décembre, le soir de Noël. Une fête pourtant si importante pour elle. Mais c'était là le pire Noël de sa vie. Et de loin. Elle pensa à tous ses collègues, réunis chez Ducky, en train de rire et de se saouler au champagne. Pff. Déprimant. Elle avait prétexté un début de grippe pour s'éclipser. Elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas le voir. Pas dans cet état du moins. Elle ne pouvait pas discuter, rire avec lui comme si de rien n'était. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Pff. _"Pitoyable petite chose"_, aurait grogné son oncle Robert. Dieu qu'elle pouvait le détester, celui-là! Même si, à sa grande colère, elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'aurait pas eu tort. Elle était pitoyable.

En face d'elle, un miroir. Elle n'avait finalement pas allumé la lumière. Le noir était si reposant, si confortable! Elle croisa son propre regard à travers le miroir et eut un mouvement de recul. Son reflet était effrayant. La lune était presque pleine, et l'éclairait légèrement. Elle se voyait là, recroquevillée, le visage ravagé par les larmes et barbouillé de noir – bien sûr, elle avait oublié de se démaquiller! -, une main et un pied en sang. Bon Dieu, elle faisait peur! Finalement, la moquette serait tout de même compliquée à laver... Bah, de toute façon, vu la soirée, c'était obligé!

Abby soupira. Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre. Les étoiles, ses seules véritables amies. Elles ne l'avaient jamais trahie, ne l'avaient jamais déçue, avaient toujours été là pour la consoler. Elles lui manquaient. Elles semblaient la regarder d'un air triste, comme si cette vision pathétique leur était douloureuse. Cela apporta un regain d'énergie à Abby. Tant qu'à déprimer, autant le faire convenablement! Elle se releva, laissant la pièce dans un état lamentable. Bof. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous plaît? Dites moi si vous voulez la suite! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue les autres fic', celle-ci est déjà presque terminée, j'ai écrit plusieurs autres chapitres, j'en suis presque à la fin. Review!_


	2. Révolte contre l'autorité

_Bon, comme je suis de bonne humeur et que j'ai plusieurs chapitres de prêts, je vous en mets en deuxième! =) Enjoy!_

* * *

_ Patron, je suis inquiet pour Abby, fit soudain McGee.

_ Elle a dit avoir un début de grippe, préférer rester au lit, lui répondit doucement son patron.

_ Patron, la fois où Tony vomissait partout, nous sommes tous allés chez lui pour qu'il ne soit pas seul!

_ Et le lendemain, on était tous malades, répliqua doucement Ziva qui, malgré sa fatigue et sa _légère_ ivresse suivait la conversation avec intérêt, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Ils étaient tous installées autour de la table basse du salon de Ducky, au coin de la cheminée, savourant une énième coupe de champagne ou se plongeant avec délice dans un demi-sommeil plus qu'agréable. Ducky, Palmer, McGee et Gibbs affalés dans des fauteuils rembourrés, Tony et Ziva sur le canapé, dangereusement proches. Ziva somnolait, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui buvait lentement une énième coupe, le regard dans le vague, son bras droit négligemment posé sur les épaules de sa coéquipière.

_ Pour Abby, Noël est la fête est la plus importante, devant Halloween! Protesta McGee. Elle ne l'aurait jamais raté pour une vulgaire grippe! Et nous la refiler ne lui aurait pas tellement posé de problèmes, je pense.

_ McGee marque un point, marmonna Tony, la bouche pâteuse.

_ Je le sais, figure toi! Grogna Gibbs. Mais que veux-tu y faire? Si Abby a décidé de ne pas venir, c'est pour une bonne raison!

_ Laquelle? Demanda Palmer.

Tous se tournèrent vers, lui surpris. Il n'était pas sensé dormir, lui? Ils regardèrent alors à nouveau Gibbs, attendant sa réponse. Gibbs les regarda tour à tour en grognant.

_ Pourquoi me regardez vous tous comme ça? Je n'en sais rien!

Ils s'observèrent tous, perplexes et honteux de ne pas s'être rendus compte avant que l'absence de la jolie gothique n'était pas normale. Ils avaient tous beaucoup pensé à elle au début mais au fil des verres qui se vidaient, ils l'avaient peu à peu oubliée, à leur grande honte. Ziva remua, mal à l'aise. McGee se leva, maintenant en colère. Il était furieux contre ses amis mais aussi contre lui-même. Il sentait depuis le début que l'absence d'Abby n'était pas normale mais ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus furieux. Il attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas.

_ Tu vas où, McGuignol? Articula Tony à grand peine.

_ Voir si Abby va bien, répondit McGee en ouvrant la porte.

_ McGee, laissez-la tranquille! Si elle veut être seule, c'est qu'elle a une raison! Elle n'est sûrement pas seule!

Prononcer ces paroles fut une erreur. McGee se tourna lentement vers lui, furibond.

_ Tout ça, c'est de votre faute! Cracha-t-il. Vous et votre stupide règle que vous êtes le premier à violer! Vous avez tout gâché!

Gibbs se figea, surpris par toute l'agressivité du jeune agent. McGee, hargneux, lui jeta un regard méprisant.

_ Je l'ai fait par respect pour vous, mais je m'en suis voulu avant même d'être parti. Je l'ai faite souffrir pour une règle stupide et inutile! Ce fut la plus grande erreur de ma vie. Je m'en veux, ça me ronge depuis des années, et je vais y mettre un terme. Définitivement. Et pas plus tard que maintenant, tiens! Mon badge est dans le tiroir de mon bureau, je vous rendrais mon arme dès demain matin.

Puis, sans un regard pour un les autres, il claqua la porte avec fracas et s'en fut, sous les regards médusés de ses collègues.

* * *

_Alors, verdict?_


	3. L'ange noir

_Merci Firesey pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire!^^ Non, tu ne t'es pas trompée, Jerry est bien un simple marine, mais il est le fils d'un couple de psy et se prend pour un psy. Il l'a d'ailleurs montré plusieurs fois dans l'épisode quand il a psychanalysé Abby, Gibbs et Palmer. Voici la suite! ;) Je suis une adepte des nombreux chapitres courts, il y en aura un certain nombre, je n'aime pas mélanger les points de vue dans un même chapitre. Enjoy!_

* * *

Abby se dirigea vers sa chambre. S'efforça de ne pas regarder son lit, son cercueil, ses souvenirs... Elle secoua la tête pour la vider de toutes ces pensées. Elle alluma la lumière et attrapa la trousse de secours. Elle banda consciencieusement son pied et sa main blessés et posa un sparadrap sur son mollet sur lequel un bleu commençait à se former lentement. Puis elle se tourna vers sa penderie. Ce n'était pas une idée, sa tête était vide, elle était incapable de penser. Plutôt une intuition. Elle attrapa délicatement une housse dans laquelle se trouvait une longue robe noire qu'elle enfila lentement. La robe qu'elle porté lors de leur premier dîner, lorsque qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était follement amoureuse de cet homme. La longue robe noire brillante, descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, ouverte sur les côtés à partir du bas des cuisses, aux bretelles se rejoignant derrière sa nuque, laissant son dos nu, et au vertigineux décolleté, était magnifique. Des chaussures à haut talon et des gants longs noirs qui lui montaient jusqu'aux coudes vinrent compléter la tenue. Abby coiffa ses cheveux avec application, les relevant en une haute et longue queue de cheval, avant de brosser lentement sa frange. Elle avait la tête vide, agissait sans réfléchir, ne devait surtout pas réfléchir. Elle se pencha pour ouvrir les tiroirs de sa coiffeuse. Elle appliqua du rouge à lèvres sur ses lèvres et du crayon noir sous ses yeux, avec calme et lenteur. Elle observa ses yeux vert pâle. Ses yeux qu'il disait tellement aimer. Abby soupira et s'efforça de vider à nouveau son esprit. Elle le fit avec une facilité qui la déconcerta et un calme qui l'effraya. Mais elle n'y prêta très vite plus attention. Elle n'était plus elle-même.

Abby pencha la tête sur le côté, s'observant dans le miroir. Elle appréciait l'image que celui-ci lui renvoyait. Elle pouvait y admirer une magnifique étrangère. Magnifique femme, certes, mais ce n'était pas Abby Sciuto. Elle sourit tristement. Abby Sciuto n'était pas belle, attirante, sexy, comme l'était cette femme dans le miroir. Abby Sciuto n'était bonne qu'à faire marcher trois machines et demi, à se faire plaindre quand elle pleurait ou à essuyer des regards fatigués quand elle écoutait de la musique trop fort. Elle était un poids pour ses collègues. Elle si peu conventionnelle, qui malmenait les codes et l'étiquette, qui paraissait si forte et si sûre d'elle, mais qui était finalement si faible. Elle avait été plusieurs fois en position de faiblesse, en danger, et ses collègues avaient dû venir la sauver. Jamais le contraire. Elle n'était pas capable de se défendre, ni d'aider ses collègues. Était seulement un poids. Être cette magnifique femme du miroir, si élégante, juste une soirée, était une idée qui lui plaisait bien. Abby ouvrit doucement un tiroir et en sortit délicatement une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait un ange noir aux longues ailes. L'ange de la mort. Il le lui avait offert le soir où elle avait mis cette robe pour lui. Il lui avait écrit un poème. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, à la virgule près. Elle s'y était raccrochée lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, à la demande implicite de Gibbs. Gibbs! Elle ferma les yeux. Elle le haïssait tant, à cet instant! Abby rouvrit les yeux et regarda le pendentif accroché à son cou à travers le reflet du miroir. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était son ange. Elle avait ravi son cœur. Il mourrait sans elle. C'était sans doute vrai à l'époque. Mais certainement plus maintenant. L'ange n'était plus. Un ange déchu, voilà ce qu'elle était. Poétique et triste... L'idée que l'ange renaisse de ses cendres plaisait bien à Abby. Elle voulait être cet ange une dernière fois. Elle voulait l'être la dernière fois, pour donner l'impression qu'elle avait été belle et désirée à une époque. Aimée... Aimer, un bien grand mot. L'avait-elle déjà été? Oui, sans doute, il y a bien longtemps. Elle se sentait belle, à l'époque. Elle le serait une dernière fois. La dernière fois...

* * *

_Une 'tite review?_


	4. Voyage vers les souvenirs

_Et voilà un autre petit chapitre! ;) Décidément, je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui! Enjoy!_

* * *

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme monter dans son taxi, le chauffeur se dit qu'il faisait subitement bien chaud, ici. Il ouvrit le plus discrètement possible son manteau. Bien évidemment, ouvrir un manteau qui se ferme par fermeture éclair et scratchs, il n'y a pas plus discret! Elle lui indiqua d'une jolie voix grave sa destination. Il la conduisit jusqu'au bord du fleuve, où l'allée pavée était éclairée par les éclairages bleus et argentés installés pas la ville pour Noël. Quand il vit où sa passagère se rendait, le chauffeur sentit la déception le gagner. Ce lieu si romantique, apprécié des couples d'amoureux ... cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: elle était attendue. La tristesse qui habitait le regard la jeune femme montrait clairement pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ça, personne ne le verra jamais.

Celle-ci descendit lentement du taxi, sentant le regard du chauffeur se poser sur ses courbes. Le chauffeur, bien que marié, ne se gênait pas pour mater ses fesses. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne disait rien, ça ne devait pas lui déplaire, si? Il se mit à envier celui qui avait le bonheur de posséder le cœur et le corps de cette splendide créature.

La splendide créature en question marchait calmement le long de l'allée, passant devant des dizaines de couples étroitement enlacés. Elle sentait tous les regards posés sur elle. Elle se savait attirante, ce soir-là. Mais elle savait aussi que cette superbe ne lui appartenait pas. Elle savait que cette élégance et cette assurance orgueilleuse ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle n'était pas elle-même ce soir-là. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'approcha du lieu qui hantait ses rêves depuis des années, le lieu où tout s'était effondré, le lieu où elle avait perdu le bonheur de vue, le lieu qui avait vu ses larmes couler si longtemps sous les étoiles...

La jeune femme vit soudain se dresser le banc. Le banc où ils avaient échangé leur dernier baiser. Il se dressait, tel un mirage, seul au milieu de la brume. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle portait la même tenue que la première fois et devant se dressait le banc sur lequel tout s'était terminé. Tous les éléments étaient réunis. Tout devait se terminer ici ce soir. Elle devait trouver une solution. Elle avait essayé d'ignorer cette douleur qui serrait son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec une autre fille. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'en remettre mais ne pouvait pas. N'y arrivait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait si seule. Et soudain si bête d'être seule ici dehors, en tenue de soirée. Soirée qu'elle avait évité. Elle se sentait coupable de les avoir lâchés au dernier moment. Leur manquait-elle? Elle sentit sa tête devenir lourde. Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Elle quittait l'état second dans lequel elle était depuis quelques heures. Et la fatigue la rattrapait. La tête lui tournait. Elle devait rentrer avant de s'effondrer. Elle s'assit doucement sur le banc et sortit son portable, appelant la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle n'était pas aussi compréhensive que Kate mais avait été là pour elle quand elle avait eu besoin. Elles étaient devenues proches. Et elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir à une autre personne. En espérant qu'elle n'avait pas déjà trop bu...

* * *

_Review?_


	5. Découvertes

_Et voici la suite! Désolée, mais ce soir j'ai pas trop le moral, vous n'en aurez pas autant qu'hier. J'ai eu une après midi pourrie, je me suis royalement ch... mon énorme contrôle de maths, et tout n'a été qu'une suite de mauvaises nouvelles comme celle-là, donc là je déprime allongée sur mon lit en train de vider une boîte entière de bonbons, je vous raconte pas la cata! Enfin bref, on s'en fout de ma vie. Je vous en mets deux ce soir, en espérant que ça ira mieux demain... Enjoy!_

* * *

McGee arriva enfin à l'appartement de son amie, soudain mal à l'aise. Mais que fichait-il ici? En plus, il venait de démissionner! Sur un coup de tête! Même si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, ... il avait démissionné! Et crié sur Gibbs! McGee n'en revenait pas. D'où lui venait cette assurance? Il soupira. Gibbs avait sûrement raison. Abby devait être avec quelqu'un. Elle l'avait oublié depuis longtemps et avait trouvé son bonheur auprès d'un autre. Forcément. Elle était tellement géniale, comme fille, comment n'aurait-elle pas pu trouver son bonheur auprès d'un autre? Un autre qui ne la ferait pas souffrir? Elle aurait eu raison. Il l'avait fait tellement souffrir! Mais franchement, que fichait-il ici? Il débarquait chez sa collègue, accessoirement ex-petite amie, qui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule, avec pour seule excuse un "Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien?" ! McGee décida pourtant de suivre son instinct. Il monta à pied les cinq étages, et arriva devant l'appartement de son amie. Pourquoi se sentait-il si bizarre? Pourquoi avait-il si peur pour elle? McGee prit une grande inspiration. Il était venu jusqu'ici, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il sonna. Rien ne se passa. Pas un bruit à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Etait-elle absente? Il tourna la poignée, et à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit. Tout était noir. McGee hésita à entrer. Après tout, c'était chez Abby! Mais, poussé par son instinct – mais quel casse pied celui-là, ce soir! -, il entra et alluma la lumière. Alors, ce qu'il vit le figea. Mon Dieu, que s'était-il passé ici?

* * *

Après le départ à grand fracas de McGee, un silence pesant s'était installé. Tous se regardaient, perplexes, et observaient Gibbs qui, plongé dans ses pensées, s'était pris la tête entre les mains et avait fermé les yeux, isolé du moment présent. Ducky finit par rompre le silence en posant la question que tous avaient à l'esprit mais que personne n'osait poser.

_ Jethro, que s'est-il passé entre Abby, McGee et toi?

Gibbs ouvrit les yeux. Il était calme mais triste. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Il expliqua doucement:

_ Tout est de ma faute, Ducky! Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle?

Il fit une pause, prit une grande inspiration et continua:

_ Abby ... et McGee ... ont eu une liaison juste avant que McGee ne soit affecté définitivement à notre équipe.

Il se tut. Ses compagnons tentaient de saisir le rapport entre cette liaison passée et la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Leurs cerveaux tournaient au ralenti, engourdis par l'alcool. Ducky, qui avait moins bu que les autres, fut le premier à comprendre.

_ Oh non, Jethro, dis moi que ce n'est pas cette stupide ...

_ Règle numéro douze ... termina sombrement Tony.

Gibbs hocha la tête, l'air accablé.

_ Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une amourette, qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à rompre.

_ Tout ça pour cette stupide règle! Siffla Tony, furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été contre son mentor. Tu les as obligés à rompre juste pour cette règle stupide et inutile!

Il été abasourdi, ne pouvait pas croire que Gibbs avait réellement fait ça. Il avait été témoin de l'affection que ressentait McGee pour Abby. Et comprenait mieux certaines scènes auxquelles il avait assisté. Il savait mieux que quiconque que McGee n'avait jamais oublié Abby. Quand était-il de la gothique? Tony regrettait une fois de plus l'absence de Kate. Elle seule aurait pu les éclairer. Il repensa soudain à Jerry, qu'avait mesuré Abby le matin-même. Bon Dieu! Cet imbécile et ses réflexions débiles! Abby pouvait être si forte et si fragile à la fois! Et si elle avait eu droit à l'une de ses stupides leçons de morale? Il y avait de quoi la bouleverser! Tony se leva soudain, paniqué. Abby allait faire une bêtise, il le sentait! Soudain, un portable sonna, les figeant tous. Le portable de Ziva. Celle-ci grogna et s'en empara d'un geste furieux et moyennement maîtrisé. Quand elle vit qui l'appelait, l'inquiétude remplaça la colère sur ses traits. Abby. Au même moment, le portable de Tony se mit de la partie. McGee.

* * *

_Ahah! Suspense!_ Oulà, ça devient grave! -_-'


	6. Intervention

_Et voici la suite! Enjoy!_

* * *

Ils décrochèrent en même temps, soucieux.

_ Et bien, McRebelle, tu regrettes déjà d'être parti?

_ ...

Le visage de Tony se décomposa.

_ C'est une blague?

_ ...

_ C'est bon, ça va, calme toi! J'arrive de suite. Je suis là d'ici cinq minutes.

_ Abby? Fit Ziva, inquiète, en s'éloignant du groupe. Abby, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue? On était tous inquiets! Tu as un problème?

_ ...

_ Comment ça tu es seule au milieu de nulle part? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

_ ...

_ Calme toi! J'arrive de suite, où es-tu?

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps, le visage décomposé.

Ils s'aperçurent que les autres les regardaient, inquiets. Ils attrapèrent leur veste.

_ Je dois rejoindre McGee. Un problème.

_ Pareil. Pour Abby.

_ C'est une blague? s'exclama Palmer, résumant ce que les trois hommes pensaient.

Tony et Ziva levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_ J'ai l'air de plaisanter? C'est Tony, ça!

_ McGee m'a dit la même chose! Marmonna l'intéressé.

_ Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire, s'opposa aussitôt Gibbs.

Les deux jeunes gens le fusillèrent du regard.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un répare vos bêtises! Grogna Tony.

_ Ils ont besoin d'aide, on ne va pas rester plantés là! Gronda Ziva.

Ils sortirent, claquant la porte, comme leur collègue l'avait fait seulement un quart d'heure plus tôt. Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Gibbs se sentit misérable. Ducky posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gibbs.

_ Jethro, tu as fait une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde! Laisse faire Tony et Ziva. Ils sont tous soudés et complices. Ils sauront s'en occuper.

Gibbs soupira.

_ Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils vivaient une belle histoire, j'ai tout gâché, et ils ne s'en sont pas remis, je le sais. J'ai peur qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises.

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter et laisse les faire! Te lamenter ne sert à rien!

Gibbs releva la tête et une grimace triste étira ses lèvres.

_ S'il leur arrivait malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Tony arriva rapidement à l'appartement d'Abby, maintenant vraiment inquiet. Abby n'était pas chez elle, elle avait appelé Ziva. Alors que fichait McGee chez elle? Et que voulait-il dire par "Un cyclone a dévasté le salon d'Abby!" ? Tony se précipita dans l'immeuble, et monta les cinq étages en quatrième vitesse. Arrivé devant l'appartement d'Abby, il trouva un McGee décomposé, écroulé devant la porte.

_ Bon, McGee, c'est quoi cette histoire? Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Abby? Et qui est le cyclone dévastateur de salon?

McGee le regarda, complètement perdu.

_ Dinozzo, de quoi tu parles? Je n'ai pas vu Abby. Je voulais la voir mais quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne. Je suis rentré, et j'ai trouvé le salon dans cet état!

Tony s'avança dans l'appartement et se figea devant le salon. La table basse était renversée, tous les magazines se trouvant auparavant dessus éparpillés partout par terre. Deux bouteilles, apparemment vides, d'alcool et un verre étaient explosés à côté. Et surtout, une large tache de sang s'étalait à côté de la porte. Tony se pencha et la toucha du bout des doigts. Le sang n'était pas tout à fait sec. Cela devait dater d'une à deux heures. Pourvu que Ziva retrouve rapidement Abby!

Ziva conduisait rapidement. Ça, c'était relativement normal. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait bu. Et qu'Abby avait un problème. Elle conduisait donc encore plus rapidement et encore plus mal que d'habitude. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire! Heureusement, il y avait peu de voitures dans la rue. Ce qui permit d'éviter un certain nombre d'accidents que cette conduite aurait pu provoquer. Ziva arriva à l'endroit indiqué par Abby en un temps record. L'allée pavée le long du fleuve. Mouais. Vachement précis comme indication, d'ailleurs. Il était 4h du matin, tous les couples avaient déserté les bords du fleuve, préférant la chaleur du lit au froid polaire qui régnait dehors. Ziva grogna et accéléra, cherchant Abby. Elle aperçut soudain une forme assise sur un banc et se précipita vers elle. Elle marchait moyennement droit. Et n'était que très moyennement endurante. Ziva secoua la tête, tentant d'éclaircir ses pensées embrumées. Elle arriva enfin au banc. Et se figea, incertaine. Était-ce vraiment Abby? La forme sur le banc bougea. Tourna péniblement la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Reconnaissant Ziva, elle voulut se précipiter vers elle, mais ne réussit qu'à glisser et manquer de tomber. L'israélienne se précipita et rattrapa la jeune femme qui se précipitait vers elle, l'empêchant de tomber. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. C'était vraiment Abby. Ziva serra son amie dans ses bras et la fit asseoir sur le banc. Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Magnifique dans sa longue robe de soirée, elle était méconnaissable. Elle vit que l'un de ses pieds était bandé. Et l'une de ses mains paraissait gonflée, cachée sous un gant long.

_ Abby, tenta de la calmer Ziva. Calme toi, je suis là.

Abby se calma petit à petit mais ne desserra pas son étreinte

_ Abby, tu es blessée, tu as trop bu et il fait froid. Il faut bouger.

Abby grogna, tombant peu à peu dans le sommeil. Elle avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à ce que Ziva arrive, maintenant elle pouvait enfin se laisser glisser dans le sommeil. Pas question de bouger! Ziva soupira. Si maintenant elle s'endormait, elles n'étaient pas rentrées! Elle secoua Abby. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir maintenant, Ziva ne pourrait pas la porter, pas dans cet état. Elle était consciente d'avoir trop bu, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas porter Abby. Elle se leva, tirant Abby pour la mettre debout. Waow. Vu son état, elle avait dû vider au moins une ou deux bouteilles d'alcool! Et pas du champagne! Ziva commença à avancer vers la voiture, traînant à moitié Abby. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture lui parut durer une éternité. Abby était dans les vapes et elle-même n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état. Enfin, elles atteignirent la voiture. Ziva ouvrit la porte arrière et installa doucement Abby sur la banquette. Elle l'allongea et la vit s'endormir instantanément. Elle soupira et s'installa derrière le volant. Puis elle les ramena chez elle. Elle tenta de réveiller Abby, sans succès. Génial. Bon, comment allait-elle faire, maintenant? Appeler les autres? Hors de question. Pour qu'ils voient Abby dans cet état? A la place de cette dernière, Ziva n'aurait certainement pas voulu qu'on la voit dans cet état. Elle se sentirait honteuse. Abby réagirait certainement de la même façon. Et vu tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, elle n'était certainement pas consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait, et la surprise serait de taille le lendemain. Bon, ben, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions: elle allait devoir porter son amie. Super. Elles n'étaient pas couchées. Heureusement, elle n'habitait qu'au premier étage. Ziva tira doucement Abby vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ziva était musclée et réussit à la porter à peu près convenablement. Tout se compliqua dans les escaliers. Essayez un peu de monter des put... d'escaliers, en ayant bu au moins 1 à 2 bouteilles de champagne, et en portant quelqu'un d'une cinquantaine de kilos! Ziva jura. Et en plus elle devenait vulgaire! L'alcool ne lui réussissait pas. Enfin, elle réussit à arriver jusqu'à son appartement, après avoir failli tomber une bonne vingtaine de fois. Elle déposa Abby devant la porte, batailla avec de stupides clés qui avaient décidé de ne pas rentrer dans la serrure avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas les bonnes, et réussit à ouvrir la porte après deux bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles elle prononça tous les mots grossiers anglais et hébreux qu'elle connaissait. Elle reprit Abby dans ses bras, rentra dans l'appartement, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et déposa Abby sur son lit. Elle lui enleva ses chaussures et regarda son pied. Abby l'avait bien bandée, ça tiendrait jusqu'au lendemain. Elle fit de même avec la main, après lui avoir enlevé ses gants longs. Ceci fait, elle ramena les couvertures sur son amie, éteignit les lumières et sortit de la chambre. Elle enleva ses chaussures et s'assit sur le canapé. Attrapant son portable, elle écrivit péniblement un message à Tony depuis son portable. _"J'ai Abby, on est chez moi. On voit ça demain."_ Puis elle s'écroula sur le canapé et s'endormit instantanément, vidée.

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!_


	7. Discussion

_Hey! Firesey, j'adore tes reviews, elles ont le don de me faire mourir de rire et arrêter de déprimer!^^_

_Bah j'espère bien que vous pensiez qu'Abby allait faire une bêtise, c'était mon but! xD Sadique, moi? Nooon! x) Et puis j'allais quand même pas la tuer, je l'adore! ^.^_

_Voici la suite! ;) Deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui, peut être plus, si ce soir en rentrant des soldes, je trouve de gentilles reviews! ^_^ Roooh ce chantage! xD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Elle entendait vaguement des coups. Comme si quelqu'un frappait contre un mur. Ou une porte. Une porte! Ziva se réveilla en sursaut. Les coups continuaient. Quelqu'un tambourinait contre sa porte. Ziva prit son arme et se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention de trucider celui qui la réveillait à cette heure-ci. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, pointant le canon de son arme sur le nez de son visiteur. Surprise, elle reconnut Tony debout dans l'encadrement, souriant comme toujours et tenant un Caf-Pow! à la main.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**_ Je viens voir si Abby va bien.**

**_ Aucune idée, tu viens de me réveiller, j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir.**

**_ Tu pourrais baisser cette arme, s'il te plaît?**

Ziva grogna, tentant de reconnecter son cerveau. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle dirigeait toujours son arme vers Tony. Elle s'empressa de la baisser et se poussa, le laissant entrer.

**_ Un café?**

**_ Oui, je veux bien. Je pense que cela te ferait du bien à toi aussi, tu as une mine affreuse.**

Ziva grogna de nouveau mais ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea, tel un zombie, vers sa cuisine pour préparer deux cafés. Revenant dans le salon, elle trouva Tony assit sur le canapé, l'attendant.

**_ Tu as dormi sur le canapé?**

**_ Oui, j'ai mis Abby dans mon lit, et je me suis installée ici. De toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, dormir dans un lit ou dans un canapé, c'était pareil.**

Tony sourit.

**_ Elle va bien?**

**_ Elle dort encore. On verra quand elle se réveillera.**

**_ Où l'as tu trouvée?**

**_ Sur les bords du fleuve. Assise sur un banc. A moitié dans les vapes.**

Tony se tut, réfléchissant.

**_ Son salon est ... légèrement abîmé.**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Elle était saoule?**

**_ Oui, et pas qu'un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a bu, mais ça ne lui a pas réussi.**

**_ Je pense qu'elle a fait ça elle-même. Elle ne s'est certainement pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait.**

**_ Tony, de quoi tu parles?**

**_ Dans son salon, la table était renversée, il y avait une vingtaine de magazines éparpillés partout dans la pièce, et un verre et deux bouteilles vides étaient explosés à côté. Et à côté de la porte, il y avait une assez large tache de sang.**

**_ Elle est blessée à un pied et une main.**

**_ Elle a dû marcher sur les morceaux de verre.**

**_ Et donner un bon coup de poing dans la table.**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Elle était blessée sur les articulations de ses mains, comme si elle avait donner un bon coup de poing dans quelque chose de très dur. Je pense qu'elle a tapé dans la table.**

**_ Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça?**

**_ Tony, elle était ivre!**

Tony ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Décidément, qu'avait-il ce matin? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas la gueule de bois comme elle? Il avait bu autant qu'elle pourtant! Ce n'était pas juste!

**_ Ziva, ... est-ce que tu crois ... qu'Abby ...**

**_ Crache, Dinozzo!**

**_ Est-ce que tu penses qu'Abby aime toujours McGee?**

La question la surprit. Elle ne sut quoi répondre.

**_ Je ... je ne sais pas. Tony, je ... ne suis pas douée avec les sentiments. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose entre eux que de l'amitié. Est-ce que c'est dû à leur ancienne relation? Je ne sais pas... Ils tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre et sont très complices. Je ne sais pas si elle éprouve encore quelque chose pour lui. Elle est si démonstrative tous les jours! Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est différent avec McGee. Je n'y ai jamais prêté attention. Lui, en tout cas, est chamboulé. Mais c'est lui qui l'a quittée, non? Pourquoi ce revirement, toutes ces années après?**

**_ McGee l'a quittée par respect pour Gibbs, pour ses règles débiles, et puis il a été poussé par sa mère qui n'appréciait pas vraiment Abby. Elle n'est pas très ouverte d'esprit, et les gothiques l'effraient. Elle les trouve ... trop bizarres et spéciaux. Elle l'a poussé à la quitter. Mais il l'a regretté avant même d'être parti. Et depuis toutes ces années, il désespère de pouvoir lui dire.**

Voyant la mine interrogatrice de Ziva, Tony se justifia.

**_ Il me l'a dit hier soir quand je l'ai rejoint à l'appart' d'Abby.**

Ziva ne répondit pas. Elle tenta de réfléchir, ce qui, à cause de sa migraine grandissante, n'était pas vraiment simple.

**_ Tu as eu des nouvelles de Gibbs?**

**_ Non, pas depuis qu'on est partis en claquant la porte! S'exclama Tony en riant.**

Ziva sourit.

**_ On n'a pas été très corrects.**

**_ Hey! T'as vu ce qu'il a fait? On lui a juste remis les idées en place!**

**_ Tony, il s'en veut à mort, et on est partis en claquant la porte!**

**_ Ça l'obligera à réfléchir! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai un malade à surveiller!**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ McGee vomit partout ce matin. Il n'a jamais très bien supporté l'alcool. Alors, avec toutes ces émotions, son estomac n'a pas tenu le coup! Il m'a demandé de venir voir comment allait Abby, j'y retourne maintenant. Tu m'appelles quand elle est réveillée?**

**_ Oui, bien sûr. Bon, vas t'en maintenant, je suis fatiguée.**

**_ Tu ne vas pas dormir quand même?**

**_ Pourquoi pas?**

**_ Mais ... si elle se réveille?**

**_ Tony, elle est grande, je n'ai pas besoin de la couver comme un poussin! Je préfère la laisser se réveiller tranquillement, plutôt que de me précipiter à son chevet alors qu'elle aura sûrement envie de rester un peu seule pour réfléchir!**

**_ Mouais.**

**_ Parfaitement. Et maintenant tu dégages et tu me laisses dormir avant que je ne te trucide comme j'avais prévu de le faire en ouvrant la porte!**

Tony, voyant que son amie ne plaisantait pas, lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue puis s'enfuit en riant. Ziva, figée sur place, le regarda partir sans réagir, puis elle ferma la porte en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Stupide clown trop matinal!". Consciente du fait qu'il lui serait désormais impossible de se rendormir, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit le plus silencieusement possible des vêtements qui traînaient sur la chaise à l'entrée et partit prendre une douche chaude bien méritée.

* * *

_Review!_


	8. Prise de conscience

_Et voici la discussion entre Tony et Ziva entendue par une autre personne, ça va lui donner matière à réfléchir... Enjoy!_

* * *

Des gens discutaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle les entendait mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Cela lui semblait si lointain. Où était-elle? Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par le couloir. Elle n'était pas dans son cercueil. Où était-elle donc? Que s'était-il passé hier soir? Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle était dans un lit inconnu et ne pouvait pas aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle avait la tête vide. Ça lui faisait mal. Impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Elle essaya de comprendre ce que se disaient les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté.

_**_ Tu as dormi sur le canapé?**_

_**_ Oui, j'ai mis Abby dans mon lit, et je me suis installée ici. De toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, dormir dans un lit ou dans un canapé, c'était pareil.**_

Abby? C'était elle! Ils parlaient d'elle. Bon, au moins, elle n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Elle avait dormi seule. Son cœur ralentit sa course, elle put souffler un peu.

_**_ Elle va bien?**_

_**_ Elle dort encore. On verra quand elle se réveillera.**_

_**_ Où l'as tu trouvée?**_

_**_ Sur les bords du fleuve. Assise sur un banc. A moitié dans les vapes.**_

Sur les bords du fleuve? Que fichait-elle sur les bords du fleuve? Ils la connaissaient. Quelqu'un était venu la chercher. Comment cette personne avait-elle su où chercher? Attendez, sur un banc? Oh non, elle n'était tout de même pas allée voir ce put... de banc, n'est-ce pas? Elle était dans les vapes? Oui, elle se rappelait de ça. Elle voyait une, deux bouteilles. Vides. Mais combien avait-elle bu? Oh, pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas fait plus grave que partir seule en plein milieu de la nuit voir un stupide banc!

_**_ Son salon est ... légèrement abîmé.**_

_**_ Quoi?**_

_**_ Elle était saoule?**_

_**_ Oui, et pas qu'un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a bu, mais ça ne lui a pas réussi.**_

Génial. En plus d'avoir fait on ne sait quelles bêtises, elle s'était rendue ridicule devant une personne dont elle ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir.

_**_ Je pense qu'elle a fait ça elle-même. Elle ne s'est certainement pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait.**_

Elle avait fait quoi?

_**_ Tony, de quoi tu parles?**_

Tony? Tony était là? Ses amis étaient venus la chercher?

_**_ Dans son salon, la table était renversée, il y avait une vingtaine de magazines éparpillés partout dans la pièce, et un verre et une bouteille étaient explosés à côté. Et à côté de la porte, il y avait une assez large tache de sang.**_

Quoi? C'était une blague?

_**_ Elle est blessée à un pied et une main.**_

_**_ Elle a dû marcher sur les morceaux de verre.**_

_**_ Et donner un bon coup de poing dans la table.**_

_**_ Quoi?**_

_**_ Elle était blessée sur les articulations de ses mains, comme si elle avait donner un bon coup de poing dans quelque chose de très dur. Je pense qu'elle a tapé dans la table.**_

_**_ Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça?**_

_**_ Tony, elle était ivre!**_

Oui, ça, ivre elle devait l'être! Elle avait dévasté son salon? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bu? Elle était blessée? Abby regarda ses mains et vit un bandage. Elle voulut regarder ses pieds et s'aperçut qu'elle était en robe de soirée. En robe de soirée? Comment ça, en robe de soirée? Mais, c'était la robe qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus mettre! Oh non! Qu'avait-elle encore fait? Elle se serait donné des baffes si elle n'avait pas si mal à la tête. Il fallait qu'elle prenne un cachet. Elle allait se lever pour se faire remarquer quand elle entendit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre, elle le savait.

_**_ Ziva, ... est-ce que tu crois ... qu'Abby …**_

Ziva? L'autre personne était Ziva? Elle soupira de soulagement.

_**_ Crache, Dinozzo!**_

_**_ Est-ce que tu penses qu'Abby aime toujours McGee?**_

Abby se figea. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, là? C'était une blague? Mais ça ne le regardait pas! Abby ne bougea pourtant pas, voulant connaître la réponse de Ziva.

_**_ Je ... je ne sais pas, Tony. Je ... ne suis pas douée avec les sentiments. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose entre eux que de l'amitié. Est-ce que c'est dû à leur ancienne relation? Je ne sais pas... Ils tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre et sont très complices. Je ne sais pas si elle éprouve encore quelque chose pour lui. Elle est si démonstrative tous les jours! Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est différent avec McGee. Je n'y ai jamais prêté attention. Lui, en tout cas, est chamboulé. Mais c'est lui qui l'a quittée, non? Pourquoi ce revirement, toutes ces années après?**_

Abby sourit tristement. Certes, elle était très démonstrative tout au long de l'année avec ses amis, leur montrant son affection pour eux, mais elle n'était pas capable d'exprimer les sentiments tels que l'amour. Le véritable amour qu'elle n'avait connu qu'avec McGee, elle pensait ne pas le mériter. Elle ne bougea pas, complètement perdue et paniquée. Mais comment étaient-ils au courant? Que s'était-il passé? Oh, mais qu'avait-elle encore fait?

_**_ McGee l'a quittée par respect pour Gibbs, pour ses règles débiles, et puis il a été poussé par sa mère qui n'appréciait pas vraiment Abby. Elle n'est pas très ouverte d'esprit, et les gothiques l'effraient. Elle les trouve ... trop bizarres et spéciaux. Elle l'a poussé à la quitter. Mais il l'a regretté avant même d'être parti. Et depuis toutes ces années, il désespère de pouvoir lui dire.**_

Sa mère? Abby n'aimait pas la mère de McGee. Elle était constamment désagréable avec elle, quoi qu'elle fasse. Oui, ça elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas les gothiques. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre. Pas très ouverte d'esprit? C'était rien de le dire! Elle l'a poussé à la quitter? Bah, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire? Il l'avait fait, c'était trop tard. Il l'a regretté? Tu parles! Il a voulu le lui dire? Mais bien sûr! Ça ne le gênait pas de sortir avec d'autres filles! Elle, il l'avait oubliée, pas la peine d'inventer n'importe quoi! Être ivre n'était pas une excuse pour sortir de telles absurdités! De toute façon, Tony n'en savait rien, ce n'était pas ses affaires!

_**_ Il me l'a dit hier soir quand je l'ai rejoint à l'appart' d'Abby.**_

Il lui a dit? Vraiment? Attends une seconde! A son appart'? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait chez elle? Oh non, que lui avait-elle dit pour qu'il appelle Tony? Abby se promit de ne plus toucher à l'alcool avant un bon moment.

_**_ Tu as eu des nouvelles de Gibbs?**_

_**_ Non, pas depuis qu'on est partis en claquant la porte!**_

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient de dire? Partis en claquant la porte? A Gibbs? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé la veille, bon Dieu?

_**_ On n'a pas été très corrects.**_

_**_ Hey! T'as vu ce qu'il a fait? On lui a juste remis les idées en place!**_

_**_ Tony, il s'en veut à mort, et on est partis en claquant la porte!**_

Il s'en voulait à mort? Gibbs, regretter quelque chose? Non, impossible! Il assumait tout!

_**_ Ça l'obligera à réfléchir! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai un malade à surveiller!**_

_**_ Quoi?**_

_**_ McGee vomit partout ce matin. Il m'a demandé de venir voir comment allait Abby, j'y retourne maintenant. Tu m'appelles quand elle est réveillée?**_

Il voulait de ses nouvelles? Mais que lui avait-elle dit la veille, bon sang?

_**_ Oui, bien sûr. Bon, vas t'en maintenant, je suis fatiguée.**_

_**_ Tu ne vas pas dormir quand même?**_

_**_ Pourquoi pas?**_

_**_ Mais ... si elle se réveille?**_

_**_ Tony, elle est grande, je n'ai pas besoin de la couver comme un poussin! Je préfère la laisser se réveiller tranquillement, plutôt que de me précipiter à son chevet alors qu'elle aura sûrement envie de rester un peu seule pour réfléchir! Si elle a besoin de moi, je serais là.**_

Abby sourit. Bien vu, Ziva! Les mecs, ça ne comprend pas ce genre de chose. Et même si c'était une ninja déjantée, comme aimait l'appeler Tony, Ziva était aussi une femme.

_**_ Mouais.**_

_**_ Parfaitement. Et maintenant tu dégages et tu me laisses dormir avant que je ne te trucide comme j'avais prévu de le faire en ouvrant la porte!**_

Abby se retint d'éclater de rire. Décidément, Ziva ne changerait jamais! Elle voulait dormir? Abby se sentit soudain coupable. Ziva devait dormir sur le canapé, dans son propre appart'! Elle entendit Tony partir en riant, puis un silence, une porte se fermer, et des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers elle. Abby se recoucha doucement. Une silhouette se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ziva, en robe de soirée, tenant un plaid enroulé autour d'elle. Ziva prit rapidement des vêtements posés sur une chaise à l'entrée de la chambre puis s'en fut silencieusement. Abby entendit une porte se fermer puis de l'eau couler. Elle prenait une douche. Abby s'installa sur le dos et contempla le plafond. Ziva était venue la chercher, interrompant apparemment sa soirée, puisqu'elle était toujours en robe, l'avait ramenée chez elle et lui avait laissé son lit, préférant prendre le canapé. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre. Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour elle. La joie lui étreignit le cœur. Elle avait douté, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'en souvenait vaguement. Mais elle savait, maintenant. Ses amis tenaient à elle, ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, et seraient là pour elle si elle avait besoin. Une larme de joie roula sur sa joue.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, sauf si ... Reviews! xD_


	9. Tu n'es pas seule

_Ok, marché conclu: tu publies un chapitre, j'en publie un! :D_

_En voici un, à toi de mettre le tien! Faut que je me dépêche de terminer, je les publie tellement vite que je vais bientôt plus en avoir à poster, j'aurais pas fini d'écrire! xD_

_J'attends ton prochain chapitre pour en poster un! ;)_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! Ça m'a guéri de mon p'tit coup de blues! :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic', en espérant que vous continuerez à prendre du plaisir à me lire!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ziva sortit de la douche, habillée d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt et d'un long peignoir couleur crème. Elle avait enroulé une serviette autour de ses cheveux. Elle posa sa robe et un plaid sur la chaise à l'entrée de sa chambre et chuchota:

**_ Si tu veux parler, Abby, je suis au salon.**

Puis elle partit à la cuisine se préparer un cocktail qu'elle tenait de sa famille pour contrer la gueule de bois, et s'installa sur le canapé pour le déguster tranquillement. Abby apprécia cette discrétion. Elle lui signalait qu'elle était présente si elle avait besoin, mais ne s'imposait pas. Elle décida de se lever. Elle devait savoir. Elle devait savoir, même si elle risquait de se sentir complètement stupide et honteuse, ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Elle se leva avec lenteur, grognant à cause de la migraine qui lui vrillait maintenant le crâne. Elle se mit debout mais faillit s'écrouler. L'un de ses pieds lui faisait un mal de chien. Le pied bandé. Ça non plus, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Abby grimaça. Elle prit le plaid qu'avait posé Ziva à son intention, l'enroula autour de sa robe et se dirigea en boitant vers le salon de Ziva. Elle admirait la décoration de l'appartement. Les murs étaient couleur crème et plusieurs tableaux de paysages magnifiques étaient accrochés çà et là. Elle arriva, hésitante, à l'entrée du salon. Qu'était-elle sensée dire? Ziva se tourna vers elle, en souriant. Elle fit avec un clin d'œil:

**_ Alors, bien dormi?**

Abby sourit. Elle s'approcha en boitant du canapé et s'assit à côté de son amie. Voyant l'inquiétude qui brillait dans les yeux de Ziva, elle s'empressa de la rassurer.

**_ Ce n'est rien. Apparemment je me suis juste un peu blessée hier soir.**

**_ Apparemment? Tu ne te souviens de rien?**

Abby se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise.

**_ Fais voir cette blessure.**

**_ Non, ce n'est rien.**

**_ Fais voir, répondit Ziva, plus ferme.**

Soupirant, Abby déposa avec précaution son pied sur le canapé et grimaça. Ziva le prit doucement et entreprit d'enlever les bandes qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle grimaça.

**_ Tu es salement amochée, fit-elle. Attends ici, je vais attraper de la pommade.**

**_ Je ne risque pas de beaucoup bouger, répondit Abby avec un sourire timide.**

Ziva revient rapidement avec un tube de pommade, une pince, une petite assiette, du désinfectant et des bandes propres. Voyant la mine interrogatrice d'Abby, elle expliqua avec une grimace:

**_ Il reste des morceaux de verre, je vais devoir les enlever. La pommade, c'est pour ta main.**

Abby regarda ses mains. Effectivement, l'une d'elles était bandée. Évidemment, ça aussi elle avait oublié. Elle grimaça.

**_ Je ferais le plus doucement possible, mais ça va piquer, la prévint Ziva.**

Abby hocha la tête. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Et la torture commença. Il restait une dizaine de petits morceaux de verres plus ou moins enfoncés dans la chair, que Ziva enlevait avec le plus de douceur possible. Abby devait tout de même se retenir pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait juste après avoir marché dessus? Mais non, comme une imbécile, elle avait mis une robe et était partie se perdre dans la nuit et le froid! Abby serrait le plaid de toutes ses forces, se concentrant dessus pour ne pas crier. Enfin, Ziva enleva le dernier morceau de verre.

**_ C'est fini, fit-elle avec un pauvre sourire, consciente de la douleur qu'affrontait Abby.**

Celle-ci souffla. Enfin, c'était fini. Ziva banda son pied avec douceur. Puis elle lui prit la main et défit la bande. Les articulations du dessus de la main d'Abby étaient recouvertes de sang séché. Abby, surprise, se demanda comment elle avait pu se faire ça. Ziva nettoya les blessures et massa doucement la main en la recouvrant de pommade. Abby l'observait, curieuse. Elle ne lui connaissait pas ce côté doux et calme, mais elle appréciait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu soigner qui que ce soit, Ducky s'en occupait toujours, mais elle savait que Ziva était calée en la matière, grâce à son entraînement au Mossad. La joie lui étreignit de nouveau le cœur. Tout ça, elle le faisait pour elle. Une fois que Ziva eut terminé de bander sa main, Abby la serra dans ses bras.

**_ Merci, lui souffla-t-elle.**

Ziva sourit à la jeune femme et lui serra sa main valide, geste qui à lui seul montrait l'affection qu'elle avait pour la gothique. Geste qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu faire. Elle s'améliorait, la petite ninja!

**_ Tu n'es pas seule, Abby. Nous serons toujours là pour toi. N'en doute jamais.**

Ziva se pencha et attrapa le verre qu'elle s'était préparé.

**_ Tiens, bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**_ Tu ne préfères pas savoir! S'exclama Ziva en riant. En tout cas, ça t'aidera à éliminer ta gueule de bois.**

**_ Merci.**

**_ Je vais te prêter des vêtements, tu y seras sûrement plus à l'aise que dans ta jolie robe.**

Abby sourit timidement. La gentillesse de Ziva était-elle normale ou bien essayait-elle de la ménager avant de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait la veille? Elle soupira. Hors de question qu'elle retouche à l'alcool avant un bon moment! Elle goûta la boisson qui lui piqua la gorge. Outch, c'était fort! Ziva avait raison, elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette boisson. Mais si ça pouvait l'aider à moins avoir mal à la tête, elle était prête à tenter le coup. Ziva revint vite.

**_ Désolée, je n'ai presque pas de noir, donc je t'ai préparé quelque chose de neutre dans la salle de bains, ça devrait t'aller. On ira te chercher des vêtements chez toi après. Tu peux prendre une douche, essaye de ne pas mouiller tes bandages.**

**_ Merci, Ziva. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.**

**_ Nous sommes tes amis. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, non?**

Un éclatant sourire éclaira le visage d'Abby qui se jeta au cou de Ziva. Elle la serra dans ses bras puis partit joyeusement prendre une douche. Ziva sourit puis attrapa son portable.

**_ Tony? C'est Ziva.**

**_ ...**

**_ Oui, elle est réveillée.**

**_ ...**

**_ Elle va mieux. Je lui ai soigné ses blessures, qui n'étaient pas trop graves, et je l'ai réconfortée du mieux que j'ai pu.**

**_ ...**

**_ Du mieux que j'ai pu, parce que je ne suis pas douée pour ça, donc je ne sais pas si ça a marché! Mais ça a l'air, elle était déjà plus souriante, moins triste ou timide. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'Abby pouvait être timide!**

**_ ...**

**_ Arrête tes blagues, Dinozzo, t'es pas drôle! Au fait, je crois qu'elle nous a entendus discuter tout à l'heure.**

**_ ...**

**_ Oui, comme tu dis. Je vais tout lui dire.**

**_ ...**

**_ Comment ça, la ménager? Tony, elle veut savoir, et c'est normal! Je ne vais pas lui mentir, elle le saura tôt ou tard! Et puis elle a de la chance, elle aurait pu faire pire, vu l'état dans lequel elle était.**

**_ ...**

**_ De toute façon, t'as pas le choix. Pour l'instant elle reste chez moi, je la tiens à l'œil. Et Tim, comment est-il?**

**_ ...**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, pour Abby?**

**_ ...**

**_ Bon. Évite qu'il déboule chez moi encore à moitié vomissant partout, ça m'arrangerait. Et puis elle n'est pas prête pour ça. Pas encore.**

**_ ...**

**_ Ouais ben j'en ai rien à faire de ta série télé débile! Je te préviens que s'il arrive chez moi, t'es un homme mort!**

Ziva raccrocha et se laissa glisser sur le canapé.

**_ Tu devrais prendre ta douche, au lieu de m'espionner, Abby!**

La jolie gothique, honteuse de s'être fait surprendre, marmonna des excuses et s'enfuit en direction de la salle de bains.

* * *

_Si vous voulez la suite, review! Et au boulot, Firesey! xD_


	10. Affronter la vérité

_Hello! Voici la suite! ;)_

_Oui, Gwenetsi, c'est fait exprès de dire qu'elle n'a eu personne après Tim, j'en rajoute!^^ Le fameux retour sur Terre, le voici! :) Ziva,on ne la change pas! Si elle fait gaffe avec Abby, elle est fidèle à elle même avec Tony! ;)_

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette fic' depuis le début, elle n'est pas vraiment facile à écrire, surtout à partir de maintenant, les discussions Ziva/Abby et les Abby/Tony et Abby/McGee qui vont suivre, c'est pas simple!^^'_

_La discussion entre Abby et Ziva sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette fameuse soirée! Comme c'était prévu dans notre "contrat", je poste un chapitre, Firesey en poste un. Donc à elle de te mettre au boulot maintenant!^^ Enjoy!_

* * *

L'eau coulait le long de son corps nu tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Décidément, c'était devenu une habitude! Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait – de nouveau – surprise et – de nouveau – pas très discrètement. Même si elle était soulagée que Ziva le sache, puisqu'elle n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à ses amis, elle se sentait honteuse de s'être fait surprendre par deux fois. Comment faisait-elle donc? Bah, c'était Ziva, après tout. Très douée pour son job et assez froide en apparence, pas très douée pour les sentiments et un mashmallow à l'intérieur. Ziva savait apparemment qu'Abby l'écoutait mais elle n'avait rien dit, ne lui cachant rien. Abby l'aimait beaucoup pour ce côté de sa personnalité. Elle n'était pas très douée pour les sentiments, c'était vrai, mais elle avait été là pour elle, et c'était largement suffisant. Et à sa manière, elle lui avait montré qu'elle tenait à elle. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour remonter le moral d'Abby!

Timide? Non, seulement honteuse! Honteuse de s'être montrée complètement ivre devant Ziva qu'elle respectait et admirait, malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Honteuse de s'être fait prendre en train d'écouter leur conversation dans le salon. _L'état dans lequel elle était_, avait souligné Ziva. Qu'avait-elle donc fait? Abby savait que Ziva allait tout lui raconter, elle l'avait dit à Tony mais elle appréhendait les révélations. Ça ne devait pas être trop grave puisque Ziva avait dit qu'elle aurait pu faire pire, mais ça ne pouvait pas être rien, puisque Ziva l'avait souligné! Abby grimaça. Elle ne tenait pas l'alcool, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en boire. Alors quand elle abusait, ça pouvait donner n'importe quoi! Elle se souvenait encore du soir où elle avait, ivre, abîmé le beau bateau de Gibbs. Et puis, Tim! Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous à parler de lui? Pourquoi déboulerait-il chez Ziva? Il était si inquiet que ça pour elle? Abby soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Elle arrêta l'eau, attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps nu. Puis elle sortit de la douche, ses cheveux aile-de-corbeau goûtant sur le tapis. Elle se sécha rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements que Ziva avait posé sur le lavabo à son intention. Un jean, un sous pull noir et un pull à manches chauve-souris et à col roulé blanc. Ils lui allaient parfaitement. Elle avisa des élastiques pour cheveux posés sur le bord du lavabo. Deux élastiques noirs. Elle sourit. Mais ne fit pas ses deux habituelles couettes. D'abord, elle devait savoir. Elle devait affronter la vérité.

Abby sortit de la salle de bains, habillée, les cheveux séchés et noués en une longue queue de cheval comme la veille. Elle savait comment elle s'était habillée. Impossible de se souvenir quand ni comment mais elle le savait, puisqu'elle avait porté la même tenue lors de leur premier dîner. Elle secoua la tête et s'avança vers le salon. Sa tête ne la faisait plus souffrir, le remède de Ziva avait marché. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs étendue sur le canapé, sirotant la fameuse boisson en regardant une série télé sensée être drôle, mais vu le regard que portait Ziva sur la télé, elle semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Abby se posta derrière le canapé, regardant la télé.

_ C'est la série préférée de Tony, non?

Ziva sursauta et leva les yeux vers elle, surprise. Abby la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait réussi à surprendre Ziva?

_ Oui, il m'en a parlé au téléphone. Apparemment, elle est géniale, mais moi je ne la trouve pas terrible.

_ C'est un humour particulier, fit Abby avec une petite moue.

Ziva s'assit, lui faisant de la place sur le canapé. Abby s'assit à côté d'elle, soudain soucieuse. Comment lui demander ça? Vous vous imaginez en train de demander à un ami ce que vous avez vous-même fait la veille? Un brin ridicule, comme situation... Ziva savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander, elle en était sûre. Elle attendait patiemment qu'elle se lance. Ce qu'elle fit.

_ Ziva?

_ Oui?

_ Il faut que je sache. Je ne me rappelle de rien, il faut que je sache.

Elle se tourna vers son amie et plongea son regard vert dans le sien.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? Je me suis retrouvée sur les bords du fleuve dans une robe que je m'étais jurée de plus jamais porter, complètement bourrée, apparemment mon appartement est dévasté et que fichait Tim chez moi?

Ziva se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Visiblement, l'évocation de son collègue la mettait dans l'embarras.

_ Ziva?

_ Je … ne suis pas sûre de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense que tu t'es fait une petite soirée apéro solo dans ton salon et que, légèrement ivre, tu t'es énervée et as balancé ta table. Les blessures correspondraient. Tu aurais donné un coup de poing dans la table et aurait marché sur les morceaux de verre. Et la tâche de sang à l'entrée, ça doit venir de ton pied, tu as dû t'asseoir là pendant un moment et le sang a coulé.

Abby marqua un temps, digérant les informations, et redoutant de poser la fameuse question.

_ … Et Tim?

_ Pour la robe, je ne suis pas Ducky, la psychologie et moi, ça fait quarante, mais je l'ai déjà entendu en parler pour une affaire. Je pense que tu as déprimé en pensant à lui, et que tu as mis des vêtements qui te faisaient penser à lui.

Mouais. Elle faisait exprès de changer légèrement de sujet. Pas très bien joué.

_ Ziva, pourquoi était-il chez moi? Est-ce que je lui aurais dit...

_ Non, tu ne lui as rien dit que tu pourrais regretter. Quand il est arrivé chez toi, tu n'y étais pas.

Abby soupira, soulagée. Puis fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais, … si je n'étais pas chez moi … pourquoi Tim y était-il?

Ziva parut encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais que se passait-il, bon sang?

_ Abby, … je … je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit à moi de te le dire.

_ Ziva! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

_ Ce n'est pas toi. C'est Tim. … Il va me tuer si je te le dis.

_ Depuis quand as-tu peur de Tim?

_ Pas peur. Mais, disons que j'éprouve pas mal de respect pour lui, depuis hier soir.

_ Hier soir?

Ziva se tut. Elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise.

_ Ziva, dis moi, s'il te plaît!

Ziva la regarda soudain dans les yeux, déterminée, semblant la traverser aux rayons X.

_ Abby, est-ce que tu aimes McGee?

Abby se tut, surprise, et mal à l'aise. Elle sentit ses joues rougir et baissa la tête. Elle n'était pas sûre elle-même de ses sentiments. Si elle montrait quotidiennement son affection pour chacun avec d'énormes câlins, elle était en revanche incapable d'exprimer l'amour, ou même simplement le définir. Comment savoir ce qu'était ce drôle de sentiment qu'elle ressentait? Elle leva la tête vers Ziva.

_ Je …

_ Ouais, c'est bien ce qui me semblait, marmonna celle-ci.

_ Quoi?

_ Abby, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile! Ça se voit comme le pied au milieu de la figure!

_ Le nez! Répliqua Abby en riant nerveusement.

_ Tu l'aimes.

_ C'est une question?

_ C'est une affirmation.

_ Bon, ben puisqu'on en a finit, je vais aller aux toilettes, tenta de s'esquiver Abby, qui n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation.

_ Je ne pense pas, non! Tu as voulu savoir, maintenant tu assumes! Laisse moi finir!

Abby soupira mais se rassit.

_ McGee a démissionné.

_ Quoi?

_ Il est partit hier soir en claquant la porte, juste après avoir crié à Gibbs qu'il démissionnait.

_ Mais … mais non! Il n'a pas le droit! Mais pourquoi?

_ C'est là que ça te concerne.

_ Tim est parti à cause de moi? Mais … mais ... quoi? Mais je n'ai rien fait! Il ne m'a rien dit! Je …

_ Abby, calme toi! La coupa Ziva.

_ Mais …

_ Non, c'est moi qui parle. Toi, tu te calmes et tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît. C'est déjà pas facile, n'en rajoute pas.

_ Désolée.

_ Je disais donc que c'était là que ça te concernait. Il est parti à cause d'un problème avec Gibbs qu'il y a eu il y a quelques années, et il ne supporte plus de ne rien dire.

Abby fronça les sourcils, totalement perdue.

_ McGee … a crié sur Gibbs et ...

_ Quoi? Ne put s'empêcher de glapir Abby avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche en un geste brusque pour la fermer.

McGee, crier sur Gibbs? Non, impossible! McGee ne criait jamais, et surtout pas sur Gibbs! Ziva la fusilla du regard.

_ Il lui crié dessus et est parti en claquant la porte, il voulait t'en parler, mais tu n'étais pas là, et c'est là qu'il a trouvé ton salon dans cet état.

_ Et?

_ Et, le reste, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Abby fusilla Ziva du regard, furieuse et incrédule. C'était une blague?

_ Quoi, c'est tout? Tu rigoles, j'espère! Tu me balances que Tim est parti, que c'est ma faute, et tu ne me dis pas pourquoi?

_ Je n'ai pas dit que c'était ta faute!

_ Tu l'as sous-entendu!

_ Mais non!

_ Ziva, d'habitude, tu mens mieux que ça! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

_ Le reste ne me concerne pas, il t'expliquera. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis sa démission.

_ En tout cas, il va m'entendre! Il n'a pas le droit de partir comme ça! Cria Abby, furieuse, en se brusquement du canapé.

Ziva soupira de soulagement. Elle l'avait fait. Elle lui avait dit. Le reste ne dépendait que d'eux.

* * *

_Si vous voulez la suite, il faut dire à Firesey de s'activer! =D_

_La confrontation Abby/McGee dans le prochain épisode! ;)_

_Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une adepte des happy end!^^  
_


	11. Une très, très longue journée

_Et voici la suite! Eh non, il n'y aura pas les discussions tant attendues! Je fais durer le suspens!^^ (niark niark! *lance un regard à Firesey dont le coeur fait des bruits bizarres et pas très réguliers*)_

_Enfin, vous avez ici différents points de vue avec les réflexions des persos tout au long de la journée. Ça vous aidera à patienter jusqu'à la prochaine publication de Firesey! xD Enjoy!_

* * *

McGee regardait sa montre. Il était déjà 9h, et il ne s'était toujours pas décidé. Deux heures que Tony était allé voir Abby et Ziva. Deux heures qu'il tentait de se décider, sans y arriver. Il devait lui parler, mais comment le lui dire? Et puis surtout quoi lui dire, exactement? Il n'allait pas aller la voir pour lui sortit un « Salut, je viens de démissionner, et au fait je t'ai plaquée mais je t'aime toujours! » Pathétique! McGee soupira de découragement. Démissionner avait finalement été très mauvaise idée. Et puis pour couronner le tout, il était malade! On ne pouvait pas faire pire comme fin d'année! Et puis franchement à quoi pensait-il? Il avait brisé le cœur d'Abby, et même s'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, le remord n'arrangerait pas tout. Il n'arrangerait pas grand chose, en fait. Peut être allégerait-il légèrement sa conscience, et encore. Jamais elle ne voudra de lui, après ce qu'il a fait! McGee éclata en sanglots amers. Il haïssait Gibbs et sa stupide règle numéro 12, il haïssait sa mère qui l'avait poussé à faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, il haïssait Tony et Ziva qui s'aimaient et ne se l'avouaient pas, alors que eux en avaient la possibilité, il haïssait le monde entier pour continuer d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, et la terre elle-même pour continuer de tourner tranquillement alors que tout allait de travers. Il se haïssait pour avoir commis l'acte qu'il regretterait le plus durant toute sa vie. Abby était tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il était, son amour, sa vie, son avenir. Mais pourquoi était-il parti? Pourquoi?

* * *

Abby écumait de rage, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir, tandis que Ziva la regardait depuis le canapé, soucieuse. McGee avait démissionné, il était parti, sans lui avoir rien dit! Il avait osé lui cacher une information aussi capitale! Même s'il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas été d'accord, il n'avait pas le droit! Il ne pouvait pas! C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il fasse une chose pareille! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça! Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? C'était la première fois qu'il lui cachait quelque chose de ce genre. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il ne lui dise rien? Ziva lui avait-elle tout dit sur ce qu'elle avait fait la veille? Et qu'était cette chose dont McGee devait lui parler et que Ziva se refusait à lui dire? Abby poussa un cri de rage. Elle allait tuer McGee, elle en était certaine.

* * *

McGee regarda de nouveau sa montre. 10h30. Une heure et demi de plus qu'il tergiversait. Une heure et demi de plus gaspillée à réfléchir et à retourner des millions de fois dans sa tête les mêmes pensées. Abby devait savoir qu'il avait démissionné, maintenant. Ziva devait lui avoir dit. Comment allait-elle le prendre? McGee lui disait tout, elle détestait qu'on lui cache quelque chose ou qu'on lui mente. Sa première règle était d'ailleurs "On ne ment pas à Abby". Elle allait lui en vouloir, c'était certain. Comment pouvait-il lui en parler? Comment pouvait-il tout lui avouer? Cela faisait des années! La larguer, puis le regretter 7 ans plus tard, et démissionner à cause de ça, c'était ridicule! Il soupira.

* * *

Ziva se leva du canapé. Cela faisait déjà 3 heures qu'Abby faisait sa crise. 3 heures qu'elle faisait des allers retours nerveux dans le couloir, à lui en donner mal à la tête. Ziva n'aurait jamais pensé que la démission de McGee la mettrait dans un tel état. Si Abby détestait qu'on lui mente, ce départ n'aurait pas dû la mettre dans une colère pareille. Ça n'était pas normal. Ziva soupira. Dieu que c'était compliqué, l'amour! Abby aimait McGee. McGee aimait Abby. Et pourtant ils se tournaient autour sans rien se dire, sans rien s'avouer, à souffrir chacun dans leur coin. En plus, ils restaient chacun sans en parler, l'une à hurler de colère pour une chose qui n'aurait pas dû la mettre dans un tel état, l'autre à se rebeller, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Et ils semblaient être les seuls à ne pas se rendre compte que leur comportement n'était pas normal. Abby, toujours calme et joyeuse, qui se met rarement en colère, n'aurait pas dû être dans un tel état juste à cause du départ de McGee. McGee, discret et respectueux, n'aurait jamais osé élever la voix contre son patron. Alors lui hurler dessus, démissionner et claquer la porte! Complètement fou. Ziva entra dans la cuisine et se prépara un café. Couchée à plus de 4 heures du matin, levée à 7 heures avec une gueule de bois, la journée allait être longue. Surtout si Abby continuait son caprice! Manque de chance, elle avait repéré le Caf-Pow! amené par Tony, et sa colère additionnée à la caféine donnait une énorme crise invivable par sa colocataire. Ziva soupira de nouveau. Oui, la journée allait être longue.

* * *

14h. Il était seulement 14h et Tony n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le bleu était impossible à vivre! Pendant toute la matinée, il était resté au lit à réfléchir en silence, et depuis deux heures, il était sorti du lit et faisait les cent pas en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Démissionner était vraiment si dur à vivre que ça? Tony soupira et se concentra sur l'écran géant qui lui faisait face. Il regardait Friends depuis maintenant une heure, et les marmonnements incessants de McGee lui gâchait son plaisir. Regarder cette série l'avait toujours fait beaucoup rire. Et en être empêché alors que la chaîne diffusait certains de ses épisodes préférés le contrariait énormément. Et il allait encore devoir le supporter pendant plusieurs heures! Tony grogna. Il avait hâte que ce soit le soir! La rencontre McGee/Abby allait être explosive! Il en riait d'avance. Même s'il était sûr que Ziva allait tout gâcher en l'empêchant d'y assister, sous prétexte que cela ne le regardait en rien. Pfff! Ca promettait d'être vraiment marrant, et il n'allait même pas pouvoir y assister! Quoique ... s'il obtenait en échange un dîner en tête à tête avec Ziva ... il pourrait certainement se passer de ce spectacle! Tony se leva soudain. Une page de pub'. Tant mieux. De toute façon, impossible de se concentrer sur la télé avec les va-et-viens incessants de McGee. Il éteignit la télé et se dirigea résolument vers le mur opposé. D'immenses étagères étaient alignées, recouvertes de DVDs en tout genre. Il se mit à les parcourir du regard, en cherchant un qui retiendrait son attention. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait. Ghost. Un bon vieux film romantique, c'était parfait.

* * *

Elle ne comprenait pas. Sa colère était retombée, laissant place à une grande anxiété et un grand chagrin. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. Il était parti à cause d'elle, c'était bien ce que Ziva avait sous-entendu, n'est-ce pas? Lui qui lui disait tout lui avait caché une information aussi importante! Pourquoi? Assise sur le canapé de son amie, la tête dans les mains, Abby se creusait la tête, en quête d'une réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle aller lui parler? Pour lui demander des explications, et puis sûrement s'excuser, pour elle ne savait quoi. Elle ne voyait absolument pas de rapport entre ce qu'elle aurait pu dire à McGee sous l'emprise l'alcool, et le fait qu'il se soit énervé contre Gibbs en lui donnant sa démission. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement de McGee. Ça la rendait folle. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans savoir, à culpabiliser pour elle ne savait quoi, à vouloir lui arracher la tête pour être parti sans rien lui avoir dit, et à vouloir pleurer pour la même raison. Elle allait devenir folle. Elle devait lui parler.

* * *

Ziva bailla. A peine 16h et elle en avait déjà marre. Abby avait arrêté ses allers-retours nerveux dans le couloir mais maintenant elle déprimait dans le canapé! Pas beaucoup mieux. Elle se dirigea vers le salon avec une tasse de café. Ça l'occuperait deux minutes. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle vit Abby en train de s'agiter. Celle-ci se leva brusquement du canapé.

_ Je dois aller lui parler.

Ziva sursauta. Ah mais non! Ça n'allait pas du tout! C'était beaucoup trop tôt!

_ Non.

_ Quoi non?

_ Tu ne vas pas le voir.

Abby fronça les sourcils. Mais que racontait donc son amie?

_ Pourquoi ça?

_ Parce que tu ne peux pas y aller dans cet état-là. Tu fais une crise de nerfs, et ce serait une très mauvaise idée d'y aller maintenant. En plus, il est malade. Pas très romantique.

Abby fronça les sourcils. Elle se fichait d'elle ou quoi?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Ziva éclata de rire.

_ Relax, Abby! C'était une blague. Tu vois dans quel état tu es? Tu te mets en rogne juste pour ça! Alors tu t'assois, tu te calmes et tu fais une sieste.

_ Une sieste?

_ Abby, tu t'es couchée à quatre heures, levée à sept heures, et ta tête fait peur! Tu n'as bu qu'un Caf-Pow!, je n'en ai pas ici. Donc puisque nous n'avons pas de caféine, tu vas dormir, pour éviter de ressembler à un zombie quand tu iras le voir!

Abby soupira, vaincue. Elle bailla, et s'allongea sur le canapé.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Ben, je fais ce que tu m'as _demandé_ de faire : une sieste!

_ Mais pas ici, je t'ai laissé mon lit!

_ Pas question. Tu es dans ton appart', tu ne dors pas sur le canapé. Il est hors de question que je te prenne à nouveau ton lit.

Ziva soupira, découragée. Cette gothique était impossible!

_ Bon, fais comme tu veux.

* * *

_Et voilà! Dans le prochain épisode, la discussion Ziva/McGee! Restez avec nous! Review, svp!^^_


	12. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière

_Et voici la suite! Dans ce chapitre, la discussion Ziva/McGee. Eh oui, vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein?^^ A l'écran, leur relation n'est vraiment pas approfondie, il y a très peu de scènes où ils sont seuls tous les deux. C'était chaud d'imaginer leur discussion, mais j'aime les défis. A vous de me dire si j'ai réussi celui-ci... :) Enjoy!_

* * *

_ Tony, j'ai un problème!

_ Que se passe-t-il?

_ Elle veut aller parler à Tim maintenant!

_ Ah mais ça ne va pas du tout! On a tout préparer, ils ne vont pas tout gâcher!

_ Ben ...

_ En plus, tu vas rire, McGee veut faire la même chose.

_ Non, ça ne me fait pas vraiment rire.

_ Ouais t'as raison, en fait c'était pas très drôle.

_ Bon, on fait comment?

_ Faudrait les occuper.

_ Ça je m'en doutais bien, merci pour l'aide que tu m'apportes!

_ Tu veux que je te dises quoi?

_ Je veux que tu trouves une solution!

_ ... Je sais!

_ J'ai peur.

_ Eh, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'aider!

_ Mouais, et je n'aurais peut être pas dû le faire. Bon, donne-la, ton idée!

_ Je viens voir Abby et toi tu viens t'occuper de Tim!

_ C'est ça, ton idée géniale? C'est une blague?

_ Ziva, réfléchis deux secondes!

_ Je déteste quand tu me dis ça!

_ Écoute-moi, pour une fois! Ça fait plus d'une demi-journée que tu es avec Abby et moi avec McGee. On a fait ce qu'on pouvait pour les réconforter et les occuper, mais apparemment ça n'a pas suffit. Si on échange, on pourra discuter avec eux et les occuper jusqu'à ce soir! On aura chacun un point de vue différent qui peut les aider!

_ ... Finalement, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

_ Ah, tu vois!

_ Bon, Abby dort sur le canapé et ...

_ T'en es sûre, cette fois-ci?

_ Tony, ne me prends pas pour une moche! J'ai vérifié.

_ On dit cloche, Ziva.

_ Bref, Abby est occupée, elle ne bougera pas le temps que tu viennes. Où en est McGee?

_ McGee, je vais l'assommer s'il n'arrête pas ses allers retours incessants!

_ Je croyais qu'il voulait venir voir Abby?

_ Il veut mais n'arrive pas à se décider donc depuis tout à l'heure, il réfléchit et marmonne dans son coin et m'empêche de regarder la télé.

_ Encore ta série débile de ce matin?

_ Non, une autre.

_ Bon, je te rejoins chez toi, et ensuite tu viens chez moi rejoindre Abby.

_ Ok, je t'attends.

* * *

Ziva était là, il le savait, il l'avait vue entrer et avait vu Tony partir. Que se passait-il? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le surveiller comme ça! Pourquoi l'avait-elle remplacé? Abby avait-elle eu un problème? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ziva qui l'observait, tranquillement assise sur le canapé, le visage serein. Non, Abby n'avait rien, Ziva n'avait pas l'air d'être inquiète. Mais Ziva était entraînée à cacher ses émotions. Elle pouvait faire semblant pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Le problème, c'est qu'il se passait tout le contraire.

_ Quand tu auras fini de tourner en rond, tu me préviendras! Lui lança-t-elle.

Surpris, McGee se figea. Elle sourit, d'un petit sourire énigmatique qu'elle savait si bien faire.

_ C'est mieux. Si tu venais t'asseoir, plutôt?

McGee la regarda, suspicieux. Qu'avait-elle en tête?

_ Bon, McGee, je ne vais pas te manger! Dépêche toi, j'ai pas toute la journée!

McGee soupira mais s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

_ Quoi? Soupira-t-il.

_ Comment ça, quoi?

_ Ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ A toi de me le dire.

McGee fronça les sourcils. Mais à quoi jouait-elle?

_ D'après toi, pourquoi je suis là? insista-t-elle.

McGee secoua la tête, montrant son ignorance, et faisant ainsi soupirer Ziva.

_ McGee, d'après Tony tu es invivable.

McGee grogna.

_ Tu n'arrêtes pas de marmonner et de faire des allers-retours incessants depuis ce midi. Il n'en peut plus. Je le remplace.

_ Mais tu le remplaces pourquoi? A quoi vous jouez exactement?

_ Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

McGee fronça les sourcils.

_ Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit, on a autre chose à faire.

_ On?

_ Oui, on. Mais ça on verra plus tard. D'abord, il faut que tu me dises une chose. Un mot. Trois petites lettres. Est-ce que tu aimes Abby?

McGee sursauta à cette question mais répondit, sûr de lui:

_ Oui.

Ziva sourit, satisfaite.

_ Bon, alors où est le problème?

McGee soupira.

_ Ziva...

_ Non, pas Ziva. Abby. Tu l'aimes. Alors expliques moi pourquoi tu restes ici à tourner autour du pot au lieu d'aller lui en parler.

_ Ziva, ce n'est pas si simple!

_ Apparemment non. Mais vous avez le don de vous compliquer la vie, même quand pour une fois c'est simple. Alors expliques moi ce qui est compliqué dans le fait que tu aimes Abby, et que tu es prêt à l'assumer.

Ziva semblait le traverser aux rayons X, lire en lui comme dans un livre, posant exactement les bonnes questions, semblant connaître les réponses mais attendant qu'il se livre à elle.

_ Je ... Ziva, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie il y a quelques années.

_ Ça tu peux le dire, répondit-elle calmement.

McGee la foudroya du regard.

_ Et je ne peux pas aller la voir comme ça, sept ans après lui avoir brisé le coeur, en lui disant que je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit!

Ziva le regarda soudain, curieuse et surprise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

McGee baissa la tête, honteux.

_ Euh, je ... rien. Rien. Juste que nous ne pouvions pas continuer à cause de la règle de Gibbs, que c'était important pour mon avenir de venir dans cette équipe et ...

_ En gros, qu'il était plus important pour toi d'avoir cette promotion que de rester avec Abby.

_ Mais non, je ...

McGee se tut. Elle avait raison.

_ ... Oui. Mais je ne le pensais pas. Du moins, ... je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. En fait, je n'ai pas réfléchi du tout. Je me suis laissé entraîner, comme un imbécile, j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire. Ma mère m'a poussé à la quitter parce que soi-disant cette relation n'était pas bonne pour moi à cause du style spécial d'Abby, et autres imbécilités, et qu'il était plus important que j'ai une promotion, ce qui m'assurerait du travail pendant longtemps. Et par respect pour Gibbs, éventuellement. Je devais respecter ses règles. Et je ne comprends toujours pas aujourd'hui comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre. Je l'ai regretté avant même d'être parti. Mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Je le savais. Notre amitié m'est chère, mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, à la voir tous les jours sans rien pouvoir dire. Je deviens dingue!

Ziva l'observa.

_ Donc tu n'oses rien dire parce que tu as peur de sa réaction.

_ Oui.

_ Mais dans ce cas-là, vous ne risquez pas d'avancer.

_ ... C'est vrai. Mais je suis sensé faire quoi?

_ Si tu te lançais, qu'aurais tu à y perdre?

_ Notre amitié. Elle m'est précieuse.

_ Sauf que tu ne supportes plus cette situation.

_ ...

_ Bon, mais McGee, t'attends quoi, au juste? S'énerva Ziva. Qu'un autre arrive avant toi? Tu l'aimes et tu ne dis rien parce que tu as peur de sa réaction. Soit. Mais ça c'est pour tout le monde pareil! Et si tu ne dis rien ce sera encore pire, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de ne pas avoir osé! Tu dis que votre amitié t'es précieuse et ensuite que tu ne la supportes plus! Faudrait savoir! Arrête de gémir, marmonner, culpabiliser et ne rien faire! Lance toi une bonne fois pour toute!

_ Mais ...

_ Et arrêtez tous de dire "mais"! Arrêtez d'hésiter et de déprimer tous seuls dans votre coin, c'est ridicule!

_ Tu parles de qui?

Ziva se tut. Dans le genre grosse gaffe...

_ Euh, ... de tous ceux qui sont dans ton cas.

_ Tu en connais d'autres?

Ziva soupira.

_ Oui, je connais une autre personne dans ton cas. Et c'est aussi ridicule que toi! Même si cette personne n'a rien à se reprocher, elle.

Ziva appuya sur le dernier mot, exprès. McGee accusa le coup.

_ Tu as fait une bêtise, mais ça arrive à tous. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu dois aller de l'avant. Tu dois réparer ton erreur. Et ce n'est pas en restant ici à te morfondre que tu répareras cette erreur!

McGee leva la tête vers Ziva. Oui. Il devait le faire. Rester ici n'avait aucun sens. Il devait le lui dire. Ziva sourit. Elle avait réussi. Elle leva la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au mur. 18H30. Parfait. Restait à espérer que Tony avait lui aussi réussi...

* * *

_J'ai galéré pour écrire ce chapitre, la relation entre Ziva et McGee n'est pas trop décrite à l'écran, donc pas vraiment facile d'imaginer leur discussion!^^'_

_Reviews, svp!^^_

_Allez, à toi Firesey! :p_


	13. Merci grand frère

_Et voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous (ou au moins un grand nombre^^), la confrontation Abby/Tony! Je ne vous le cache pas, ce chapitre a été franchement dur à écrire, j'espère qu'il a été réussi, j'attends vos coms! ;)_

_Comment, vous ne saviez pas que les reviews accéléraient le rythme de production? Et bien maintenant vous savez! Et vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir vite la suite! =) Enjoy!^^_

* * *

__ Tony, j'ai un problème!_

__ Que se passe-t-il?_

__ Elle veut aller parler à Tim maintenant!_

__ Ah mais ça ne va pas du tout! On a tout préparer, ils ne vont pas tout gâcher!_

__ Ben ..._

__ En plus, tu vas rire, McGee veut faire la même chose._

__ Non, ça ne me fait pas vraiment rire._

__ Ouais t'as raison, en fait c'était pas très drôle._

__ Bon, on fait comment?_

__ Faudrait les occuper._

__ Ca je m'en doutais bien, merci pour l'aide que tu m'apportes!_

__ Tu veux que je te dises quoi?_

__ Je veux que tu trouves une solution!_

__ ... Je sais!_

__ J'ai peur._

__ Eh, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'aider!_

__ Mouais, et je n'aurais peut être pas dû le faire. Bon, donne-la, ton idée!_

__ Je viens voir Abby et toi tu viens t'occuper de Tim!_

__ C'est ça, ton idée géniale? C'est une blague?_

__ Ziva, réfléchis deux secondes!_

__ Je déteste quand tu me dis ça!_

__ Écoute-moi, pour une fois! Ça fait plus d'une demi-journée que tu es avec Abby et moi avec McGee. On a fait ce qu'on pouvait pour les réconforter, mais apparemment ça n'a pas suffi. Si on échange, on pourra les occuper jusqu'à ce soir, discuter avec eux. On aura chacun un point de vue différent qui peut les aider!_

__ ... Finalement, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée._

__ Ah, tu vois!_

__ Bon, Abby dort sur le canapé et ..._

__ T'es en sûre, cette fois-ci?_

__ Tony, ne me prends pas pour une moche! J'ai vérifié._

__ On dit cloche, Ziva._

__ Bref, Abby est occupée, elle ne bougera pas le temps que tu viennes. Où en est McGee?_

__ McGee, je vais l'assommer s'il n'arrête pas ses allers retours incessants!_

__ Je croyais qu'il voulait venir voir Abby?_

__ Il veut mais n'arrive pas à se décider donc depuis tout à l'heure, il réfléchit et marmonne dans son coin et m'empêche de regarder la télé._

__ Encore ta série débile de ce matin?_

__ Non, une autre._

__ Bon, je te rejoins chez toi, et ensuite tu viens chez moi rejoindre Abby._

__ Ok, je t'attends._

Elle paraissait si paisible. Si innocente. Si heureuse. Une mince sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle était belle. C'était vraiment une belle femme. Elle ne l'attirait cependant pas. Pas comme Ziva. Abby était comme une sœur pour lui. La sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. C'était sa sœur, elle ne l'attirait pas. Mais il devait le lui reconnaître: elle était vraiment belle. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment elle n'avait pu trouver chaussure à son pied. Il avait fallu que McGee s'en mêle et ne fasse des bêtises! Évidemment. Et malgré le fait qu'il l'ait laissée tomber, lui préférant une stupide promotion, elle l'aimait. Et s'en rendait malade. La jolie gothique pouvait être si forte et si faible à la fois! En temps que grand frère, la protéger, la soutenir, la réconforter était de son devoir. Il serait là pour elle, quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse. Toujours.

Abby ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle tenta de se repérer. Elle était ... dans le salon de Ziva. Oui, c'était ça. Sur son canapé. Les souvenirs lui revinrent. Elle devait parler à Tim. Elle releva lentement la tête, et son regard accrocha celui d'une autre personne. Une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ici. Tony. Elle se releva et s'assit.

_ Tony? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Celui-ci sourit. Il s'approcha du canapé et s'assit à côté d'Abby.

_ Je suis ici pour toi.

Abby le regarda, sans comprendre.

_ Pour moi?

_ Je viens pour parler.

_ Parler de quoi? De mon appart'? Oh, je suis désolée que tu aies dû te déplacer pour ça, j'ai fait une bêtise, je n'aurais jamais dû boire comme ça, je ...

_ Abby, calme toi. Je ne viens pas pour parler de ça.

_ De quoi veux-tu parler, alors?

Tony sourit.

_ De celui qui occupe toutes tes pensées, en ce moment-même.

A ces mots, Abby se mit à rougir, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Tony.

_ Pourquoi veux tu en parler?

_ Parce que justement il occupe toutes tes pensées et que je m'inquiète pour toi.

_ ...

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien ainsi, il changea de sujet:

_ Ziva m'a dit que tu étais en pétard tout à l'heure.

Abby fit une grimace.

_ Je ... n'aime pas que l'on me mente.

_ Je connais ta fameuse règle numéro 1.

Elle sourit.

_ Mais tu étais vraiment en pétard.

_ Et? continua-t-elle, perplexe.

_ Plus que tu n'aurais dû.

_ Quoi?

_ Tu as plus été atteinte par cette révélation que tu n'aurais dû. Même si ça a dû être choc, faire une crise de nerfs pendant trois heures juste pour ça est une réaction un peu exagérée.

_ Tu es ici pour me faire la morale?

_ Non. Pour t'aider à écouter ton coeur, tu n'arrives pas à te l'avouer, à l'assumer. Je suis ici pour en parler.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que tu as besoin d'aide.

_ Non, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça pour moi?

_ Ça, c'est une question débile. Nous n'allions certainement pas te laisser seule avec tes problèmes, moi et Ziva.

_ ...

_ Abby, mets ton cerveau en pause, il ne te dicte pas la bonne conduite à suivre. Mets le en pause seulement quelques secondes et écoutes ton coeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit?

_ Il me dit que Tony est bizarrement mature aujourd'hui.

_ Non, ça ce n'est pas ton coeur, rit-il.

_ Il me dit que j'aime beaucoup quand tu es comme ça.

Tony sourit.

_ Et?

_ Et il me dit que tu as raison, et que j'aime moins ça.

Tony éclata de rire.

_ Abby, ne sois pas aussi coincée. Dis le!

_ ...

_ ...

_ Bon, d'accord, je l'aime! Ça va, t'es content?

Il sourit.

_ Même après ce qu'il t'a fait?

_ Je suis idiote, n'est-ce pas?

_ Non, amoureuse.

_ Bah, ça doit être la même chose.

_ Peut-être.

_ Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment.

_ Je sais.

Abby soupira. Tony l'observait. Mais à quoi jouait-il?

_ Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux? A quoi ça nous mène, tout ça?

_ Abby, tu aimes McGee.

_ Oui, je viens de te le dire.

_ Et tu veux aller lui parler pour savoir pourquoi il est parti sans rien t'avoir dit.

_ Oui, ça me paraît évident.

_ Mais tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu ressens, de ce que tu dois dire et faire.

_ Je dois aller le voir, pour qu'il m'explique.

_ Oui?

_ Qu'il m'explique ... tout. Il ... me cache quelque chose. Je le sais, je le sens. Je veux savoir. Je dois savoir. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il pense, ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il se comporte comme ça. Sa démission a quelque chose à voir avec moi et je dois savoir quoi.

Tony sourit.

_ Abby, tu l'aimes mais tu ne dis rien, pourquoi?

_ Tony, il m'a rejetée! Il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime! Plus maintenant.

_ Que tu crois.

_ Pardon?

_ Rien. Tu dois assumer tes sentiments et vivre avec au lieu de tenter de les refouler et d'en souffrir. N'essaye pas de fermer ton coeur et de l'ignorer, tu n'en auras que plus mal.

Abby ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Tony avait raison. Jusqu'ici elle avait tenté d'ignorer ses sentiments à l'égard de l'informaticien pour éviter d'en souffrir mais en fait il se passait tout le contraire. Elle devait ouvrir son coeur et assumer ses sentiments. Abby serra Tony dans ses bras.

_ Merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi, Tony.

_ Je serais toujours là pour toi, Abby.

_ Tu veilles sur moi comme un grand frère, j'aime bien ça. Même si tu es parfois franchement énervant!

_ Je suis là pour ça, Abby! rit-il. Nous sommes comme une grande famille. Et un grand frère protège sa petite sœur, quoi qu'il arrive. Et l'embête quand il faut, pour la faire réagir quand elle n'a pas le moral.

Abby rit doucement.

_ Merci grand frère.

* * *

_Alors, avez vous aimé? Si vous avez beaucoup aimé, tapez 1, si vous avez adoré, tapez deux, si vous êtes sans voix devant ce superbe chapitre tapez 3! Et sinon, bah ... faites semblant! xD_


	14. Opération Spaghetti

_Coucou à tous! Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic', tous vos coms' me font vraiment plaisir, merci! =)_

_Les reviews sont la seule récompense des auteurs et quand je vois celles que certains d'entre vous me pondent (elle se reconnaîtra! xD) j'estime être bien payée! x) Merci à tous!_

_T'inquiète pas, Gwenetsi, je prends pas la grosse tête, je me suis juste fait un petit délire!^^ Je sais que j'ai encore pas mal de progrès à faire au niveau style d'écriture, vocabulaire et compagnie, je suis pas prête de me prendre pour Chuck Norris, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça!^^_

_Pour Ziva et Tony, ne vous inquiétez pas, quand je fais du McAbby, je fais toujours un peu de Tiva derrière, plus ou moins sous-entendu, vous pouvez le voir dans toutes mes autres fics'. Et dans celle-ci, je pense que je pourrais aller un peu plus loin, pour vous faire plaisir! ;D Écrire tous ces sous-entendus me fait toujours autant rire, il y en a régulièrement dans mes fics', après je pourrais peut être aller plus loin ici... A vous de me dire! ;)  
_

_Et voici un nouveau délire, attention nom de code tout pourri, pour les réclamations, faut s'adresser à Tony, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée, vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi. Si vous avez vu vos classiques Disney, vous aurez peut être une petite idée...? :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ziva referma son portable en souriant. Tout était prêt. L'opération Spaghetti pouvait commencer. Mais ... attendez une seconde! Opération Spaghetti? Mais c'était quoi ce nom de code débile? Ca, c'était du Tony tout craché... Ziva grommela. Bon, elle s'en occuperait plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment. D'abord, elle devait convaincre Tim. Sans tout lui révéler. Chaud.

_ McGee?

McGee releva la tête. Il était assis sur le canapé depuis dix minutes, repassant dans sa tête la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ziva. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il devait aller voir Abby. Le tout était de savoir comment le lui dire. Lui qui pouvait écrire des heures durant sans avoir la moindre hésitation, lui à qui venaient d'habitude les mots si facilement... il était muet. Incapable de trouver une seule phrase qui le satisfaisait. Même pas la première. Il ne savait même pas comment l'aborder!

_ Oui?

_ Prépare-toi, on y va.

_ Euh, de quoi tu parles?

_ Je t'emmène promener.

_ Où ça?

_ Ça, c'est une surprise, je m'en occupe. Toi, tu te contentes de t'habiller convenablement, de quitter cette mine de déterré et de me suivre. On étouffe ici, on va prendre l'air.

_ Mais ...

_ Et ne proteste pas, tu n'as pas le choix.

McGee soupira.

_ D'accord, mais comment veux tu que je m'habille correctement alors que je n'ai pas mes vêtements?

_ Tony va te prêter une de ses tenues. Tu as maigri, vous faites maintenant à peu près le même gabarit.

McGee leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Est-ce bien nécessaire, juste pour aller prendre l'air?

_ Oui, c'est nécessaire. Que tu sois bien habillé t'aidera à moins passer pour un zombie.

McGee grommela mais obtempéra. Ça n'était pas le moment de contrarier l'israélienne. Il enfila un costume qu'elle lui avait choisi. Un costume italien. Génial. Tony allait le tuer.

_ McGee, fais un effort! Arrête de râler!

_ Je suis fatigué et malade!

_ Tu as dormi toute la journée et tu es guéri, c'était juste une gueule de bois.

N'ayant pas d'autres arguments à lui servir, si médiocres soient-ils, McGee se tut et la suivit dehors.

* * *

_ Tu veux que je quoi?

_ Je voudrais que tu ...

_ J'avais compris, pas la peine de répéter, merci! Mais tu rigoles j'espère!

_ Abby, s'il te plaît!

_ Non, Tony, non! C'est hors de question!

_ Allez, s'il te plaît! Fais le pour moi!

_ Tony, je me suis juré de ne plus mettre cette robe, je ne la mettrai plus!

_ Tu l'a bien mise, hier!

_ J'étais ivre! Et arrête avec ça! Je t'ai dit non!

_ Abby, tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait!

_ Oh, bon Dieu, mais pourquoi ne m'as tu pas faite fille unique?

_ Alors tu acceptes?

_ Non!

_ Abby...

_ Non! Et arrête avec ça, Dinozzo! Je ne mettrais pas cette robe, fin de la conversation!

_ Allez Abby! Je t'invite!

_ Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour mettre cette robe!

_ Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça, quand même!

_ Pourquoi pas? Tu n'aimes pas?

_ Ce n'est pas la question! Tu pourrais t'habiller ... mieux! Plus ... enfin, Abby, je t'emmène au resto, quand même!

_ Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne sommes pas chez moi! Je n'ai donc aucun autre vêtement!

_ Tu peux en emprunter à Ziva! Elle a des robes très sexy!

_ Que tu préfèrerais voir sur elle!

_ Euh ...

_ Et je ne vais pas aller fouiller dans ses affaires, c'est privé et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un bras dans le plâtre pour la fin d'année!

_ Ziva ne te ferait jamais de mal!

_ Je ne fouillerai pas dans ses affaires!

_ Je vais donc le faire moi-même!

_ Tony, non!

_ Soit tu y vas soit je m'en charge!

_ Tony, ... tu ... tu es ...

_ Un adorable grand frère?

_ Non!

_ Un voyou pervers?

_ Non!

_ Un imbécile d'italien?

_ C'est déjà mieux!

Tony éclata de rire, tandis qu'Abby le fusillait du regard.

_ Bon, puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidée, je m'en vais te trouver une jolie robe courte!

_ Tony!

Ne l'écoutant pas, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Ziva, mais fut doublé par une Abby très énervée qui lui claqua la porte au nez. Tony, repartant vers le salon, lui lança en riant:

_ J'ai réservé pour dans une heure, ne prends pas trop ton temps!

Abby se retint d'ouvrir la porte pour lui balancer quelque chose à la tête. Mais qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait! Puis elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle espérait seulement que Ziva ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire de Ziva avec appréhension. Elle ouvrit la porte avec une main tremblante. Elle s'apprêtait à violer l'intimité de Ziva, ce qui la gênait et la bouleversait. Devant elle, d'un côté s'alignaient sagement des tenues rangées dans leurs longues poches, apparemment juste sorties du pressing, accrochées sur des cintres, et de l'autre étaient pliés toutes sortes de vêtements, soigneusement rangés sur des étagères. Elle commença à regarder ce qui était marqué sur les étiquettes des poches, mal à l'aise. Soudain, en voyant l'une des étiquettes, elle se figea, interloquée. Un mot. _"Abby"_.

* * *

_Et voilà! C'était un court chapitre qui préparait à la suite. Mais qu'ont donc préparé Tony et Ziva? Ils nous jouent les entremetteurs, maintenant? Tout ça, vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode! ;D J'entretiens le suspens! xD_

_Allez, j'attends vos hypothèses! Comment pensez-vous que se déroulera la fameuse rencontre? Des idées? Je pourrais m'en inspirer pour la suite... =)_

_Pour les inquiets, la suite de mon autre fic' en cours arrive bientôt, le suspens ne durera pas longtemps!^^_


	15. La vérité, McGee, juste la vérité

_Et voici pour votre plus grand plaisir une nouvelle discussion Abby/Tony! La dernière a fait l'unanimité, en sera-t-il de même pour celle-ci? A vos claviers!_

_Eh non, vous n'aurez pas le Abby/McGee ici, vous l'aurez dans deux chapitres! ;D Suis sadique, parfois..._

_Firesey, je suis ta plus grande fan! Tes reviews me remontent le moral, tu peux savoir à quel point! Je suis pliée de rire pendant 2 minutes, c'est génial, t'as vraiment du talent!^^ Pour te remercier, je vais faire faire du sport à ton coeur! xD_

* * *

Tony conduisait en sifflotant, tandis qu'Abby, renfrognée, et visiblement furieuse, regardait la route sans piper mot.

_ Allez, Abby, arrête de bouder!

_ Vous vous êtes fichus de moi!

_ Nous? Pas du tout!

_ Tu me prends pour une imbécile?

Tony sentit son coeur accélérer. Pourvu qu'Abby n'ait pas tout découvert!

_ Mais de quoi tu parles? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ Où m'emmènes-tu?

_ Surprise!

_ J'aime pas les surprises!

_ C'est nouveau?

_ Oui, depuis que j'ai vu l'étiquette sur la poche de la robe. Vous vous êtes concertés. Pourquoi?

_ Abby, détends-toi! Ziva t'a sûrement prit une robe en pensant que je t'emmènerais te changer les idées!

_ Tony, tu as vu la robe que je porte?

_ Eh bien ... je dois dire que ... elle te va bien!

_ Tony, on ne sort pas ensemble! Alors pourquoi cette robe qui cache trop peu de choses à mon goût?

_ On ne sort pas ensemble?

_ Tony, je n'ai pas envie de rire! Je veux des réponses! J'en ai marre de me faire prendre pour une imbécile! D'abord McGee qui me fait des cachotteries, et maintenant vous! Pourquoi je suis tout le temps mise à l'écart? C'est pas juste!

_ Abby ...

_ Non, j'en ai marre! Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes! Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé hier soir?

_ Quoi?

_ Pourquoi McGee est parti en claquant la porte? Pourquoi tu l'as veillé toute la journée? Pourquoi cette robe? Pourquoi ...

_ Abby, on se calme! Je ne peux pas répondre à vingt questions à la fois!

_ Tu es bien limité, mon cher Tony!

_ J'ai d'autres qualités! Répondit-il malicieusement.

_ Vraiment? Tu passes tellement peu de temps avec tes conquêtes que je ne les ai jamais rencontrées. C'est facile d'affirmer sans rien pouvoir prouver! Répondit Abby, entrant dans son jeu.

_ Tu veux que je te montres?

_ Moi, non. Mais j'en connais une autre qui en rêve.

_ Vraiment? Et je connais cette personne?

_ Depuis longtemps.

Tony la regarda, surpris et perplexe. Puis, mal à l'aise, il détourna la tête.

_ Tu t'éloignes du sujet, Abby.

_ C'est toi qui t'es engagé sur ce sentier, Tony. Il faudra bien un jour que tu t'en rendes compte. Et ce, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Et c'est toi qui me dit ça!

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas! S'il m'aimait, il ne m'aurait pas rejetée, il y a sept ans!

_ Pourquoi pas?

_ Que ... Mais enfin Tony! Pourquoi m'aurait-il larguée s'il m'aimait?

_ Parce qu'il y a été poussé, peut être?

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions.

_ Abby, je ne peux pas te le dire.

_ Mais pourquoi?

_ T'en as pas marre de te répéter?

_ T'en as pas marre de toujours chercher à détourner la conversation?

_ McGee est parti à cause d'une dispute avec Gibbs. Je l'ai veillé parce qu'il était malade. Cette robe parce qu'elle te va bien.

_ Mais ...

_ Et tu demanderas à McGee pour plus de précisions. C'est à cause de lui qu'on en est là!

_ C'est lui qui a demandé à Ziva de préparer la robe, peut être?

_ Ça, tu verras avec Ziva.

_ C'est elle?

_ Je ne suis jamais entré dans sa chambre.

_ Vraiment?

_ Pourquoi cette question?

_ Pour rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

_ Moi? Rien du tout!

_ Arrêtes de me prendre pour un imbécile!

_ Chacun son tour!

_ On ne peut pas avoir le dernier mot, avec toi?

_ Si, parfois. Ça dépend. Gibbs a toujours le dernier mot.

_ C'est du favoritisme ou je ne m'y connais pas.

_ Serais-tu jaloux, Tony?

_ Si je répondais oui, que ferais-tu?

_ Je te ferais un gros câlin, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très prudent, pendant que tu conduis.

_ On est arrivés, de toute façon.

Surprise, Abby par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais c'est ...

* * *

Ziva et McGee marchaient calmement le long de la route. McGee, plongé dans ses pensées, très élégant dans son costume italien noir et Ziva, admirant le coucher de soleil, rose orangé au loin dans le ciel, superbe dans sa robe courte mauve moulante, qui mettait ses courbes en valeur. Toutes les têtes se tournaient devant ce superbe couple, ce qui faisait sourire Ziva et n'atteignait même pas McGee, isolé du monde qui l'entourait. Ziva rompit le silence pourtant confortable. Elle devait le préparer à la rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas.

_ Alors, tu as préparé ton discours?

_ Excuse-moi?

_ Tu ne voulais pas parler à Abby?

_ Rassure moi, on ne va pas voir Abby, là?

_ Peut être. Qui sait?

_ Ziva, non!

_ Quoi?

_ Je ne suis pas prêt!

_ Si on ne te force pas la main, tu ne seras toujours pas prêt dans dix ans! Et ce sera trop tard!

_ Trop tard?

_ Elle ne t'attendra pas toute sa vie, Tim! Elle a droit au bonheur, et si tu ne te bouges pas, ce ne sera pas avec toi!

_ Mais ...

_ Mais?

_ Abby est déjà passée à autre chose. Je ne peux pas lui dire.

_ Qu'en sais-tu? Après être parti, tu as tenté d'ignorer tes sentiments, mais tu as aussi ignoré les siens. Comment peux-tu être aussi certain qu'elle t'a oublié?

_ ...

_ ...

_ Pourquoi?

_ Quoi pourquoi?

_ Pourquoi essayes-tu de m'aider comme ça?

_ Parce que nous sommes vos amis. Et nous n'essayons pas, nous allons réussir.

_ "Nous"?

_ Tu croyais pouvoir tenir Tony à l'écart?

_ Tony?

Ziva s'arrêta, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de McGee, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_ Bon, écoutes, McGee. Toi et Abby êtes nos amis. Et vous êtes trop enfoncés dans vos certitudes pour voir ce qui se passe à moins de deux mètres de vous! Nous avons donc pris les choses en main, parce que ça ne peut plus durer. Il est hors de question que tu démissionnes. Il est hors de question que tu laisses tomber.

_ J'ai déjà démissionné.

_ Tu as démissionné, certes. Mais où as-tu entendu que Gibbs l'avait accepté?

_ ...

_ Voilà. Alors maintenant tu vas aller voir Abby et lui dire la vérité. Toute la vérité. Juste la vérité. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je te bottes les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il te soit impossible de t'asseoir pendant au moins deux mois!

_ Mais ... et si elle me rejette? Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste!

_ Lui fais-tu si peu confiance? Abby tient à toi, elle ne te rejettera pas. Elle ne peut pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, juste ici! fit-elle en posant sa main sur le coeur de McGee. Arrête de penser aux conséquences. Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça. Dis lui seulement la vérité. La vérité.

McGee baissa la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Je ne suis qu'un trouillard qui lui a brisé le coeur. Elle mérite mieux que ça.

Ziva posa sa main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers elle.

_ McGee, vas la voir, elle n'attend que ça!

_ Tu crois?

_ J'en suis certaine.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! ;D La rencontre Abby/McGee dans le prochain chapitre et leur conversation, ou au moins le début, je sais pas, je l'ai pas finie, dans le suivant! ;) Une petite review, svp?_


	16. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens

_Bon, comme j'ai bien aimé vos reviews, je vous mets la suite maintenant! :D_

_Voici la rencontre Abby/McGee, mais la conversation sera pour demain ou après-demain, le temps que je la termine. Il reste deux chapitres ou trois, je pense. J'espère que vous avez aimé suivre cette fic', n'hésitez surtout pas à me mettre un petit com' ça fait toujours plaisir, et pourra m'aider à m'améliorer! ;D_

_Désolée, Firesey, si tu trouves que le caractère d'Abby dans le précédent chapitre ne correspond pas trop à celui qu'elle a dans la série, c'est assez difficile de l'imaginer dans cette situation, il n'y a aucune scène dans ce genre dans la série qui pourrait m'inspirer, je dois faire à l'aveugle..._

_Merci MarieCeline, je fais de mon mieux, heureuse que ça te plaise!^^_

_Merci aux autres pour vos coms', ça fait vraiment plaisir! Je ne pensais pas que cette fic' sans grande prétention serait autant appréciée!^^ Bon, je dois avouer que pour l'instant, entre tous les McAbby que j'ai écrit, c'est ma préférée, mais c'est cool de savoir que vous aussi vous aimez autant!^^_

_Alors, bonne lecture, et à bientôt! Enjoy!_

* * *

**POV Abby:**

La brise faisait ondoyer doucement les branches des arbres. Le vent, bien que froid, était doux, et caressait ma peau, me faisant frissonner de bien être. Cette scène me ramenait plusieurs années en arrière. Quand il m'aimait encore. Nous venions souvent nous promener dans ce parc. Je m'avançais entre les arbres, effleurant les troncs de la main. Je pouvais presque le sentir à mes côtés. Je m'arrêtai. C'était ici, j'en étais certaine. J'avais gravé cet endroit dans ma mémoire. La première fois qu'il m'avait embrassée. C'était ici. Un baiser furtif, hésitant, mais qui exprimait tant de sentiments. Un soir comme celui-ci, alors que le soleil couchant teintait le ciel d'un rose orangé. Le lendemain, il m'invitait pour la première fois à dîner. Et notre histoire commençait. Je me tournai vers Tony qui m'avait suivi, inquiet quand à ma réaction.

_ Comment as-tu su? Soufflais-je, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il me sourit doucement et prit ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts.

_ Ca, c'est mon secret, me dit-il doucement en souriant.

Je me tournai vers lui, un sourire timide étirant mes lèvres. Puis je les vis. Se tenant sur le trottoir. Elle, lui tenant une main, l'autre posé sur sa joue, lui la regardant avec ... espoir. Tim et Ziva. Si près l'un de l'autre. Je sentis mon soeur se serrer. Aucune pensée rationnelle ne parvenait à traverser la brume qui avait envahi mon esprit. Je ne voyais qu'un seule chose. Ma meilleure amie et celui que j'aime. Ensemble. Devant moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ziva puisse me trahir. Pas de cette façon-là en tout cas. Pas après tout ce que je lui avais raconté. Inconsciemment, je serrais légèrement la main de Tony qui se retourna pour voir ce qui me mettait dans un tel état et les aperçut. Il fronça les sourcils et murmura pour lui-même:

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique?

_ Désolée, c'est trop tard pour toi, Tony, Ziva est déjà prise, tentais-je de plaisanter.

Mais ma voix tremblait, ruinant tous mes efforts pour paraître posée. Il ne répondit pas, troublé. Ziva prit la main de Tim dans la sienne, délaissant son visage. Elle nous regarda, sourit, et se pencha vers Tim pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Je le vis se décomposer tandis qu'il tournait la tête et nous apercevait. Je sentis Tony serrer ma main. Il semblait perplexe.

_ Tu es jaloux, constatais-je en souriant.

_ Pas toi? Répondit-il par réflexe.

_ Moi, Ziva m'a déjà chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille comme ça! Plusieurs fois, même! Le taquinais-je. Je t'avais dit de lui parler!

Il me fixa, tentant d'intégrer ce que je lui disais.

_ Ziva. Je t'avais dit de lui parler.

_ Ziva?

_ T'en as pas marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle? Dis lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Moi, ma chance est passée il y a longtemps, concluais-je la voix soudain lasse.

_ Non.

_ Quoi non? Tu ne vas pas lui parler? Pourquoi?

_ Non, tu n'as pas compris. Ta chance n'est pas passée. Elle est là. Saisis la.

Il me poussa vers eux, tandis que Ziva poussait Tim vers moi.

* * *

**POV Ziva:**

__ Vas la voir, elle n'attend que ça!_

__ Tu crois?_

__ J'en suis certaine._

McGee soupira, incertain. Je comprenais Abby. Quand il était comme ça, il était vraiment mignon. J'enlevais ma main de son visage pour prendre la sienne. Je la serrais. Il allait devoir être courageux. C'était ce soir ou jamais. Abby avait déjà assez souffert. Je la cherchais du regard et l'aperçus au milieu des arbres avec Tony. J'enviais leur relation de grand frère/petite sœur. Moi, mes frères et sœurs étaient tous partis, j'étais seule désormais. Un sourire malicieux étira soudain mes lèvres. Je voulais voir leur réaction. Je me penchais vers McGee et lui chuchotais à l'oreille:

_ Je crois que notre gothique préférée est jalouse.

McGee se figea et se tourna vers les arbres, apercevant Abby entre les arbres sans feuilles, tenant Tony par la main, nous observant, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres. McGee fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par l'attitude et la mine triste d'Abby, tandis que celle-ci chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Tony. Je souriais, assez fière de moi. Ca n'avait pas loupé. Vu leur tête, je devais avoir eu l'air convaincante. Abby paraissait triste et choquée, Tony perplexe et ... jaloux? Non, je divaguais, là. Il était bizarre, pourtant. J'en avais fait trop? Hey, je n'avais pas fait grand chose, pourtant! Il ne pensaient tout de même pas que j'avais ... Non, même de loin, ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper à ce point-là, quand même! Ou bien ... il y avait un problème? Tony et Abby conversaient en nous regardant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Tony faisait cette tête. Je décidai de faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer comme nous l'avions prévu. Je poussais McGee vers eux, puisqu'il n'avait apparemment absolument pas l'intention de le faire, tout du moins de lui même, tandis que Tony faisait de même avec Abby. Puis je m'éclipsais afin de passer à la seconde partie du plan, celle que Tony avait absolument tenu à faire, et que je trouvais parfaitement inutile. La plus romantique, selon lui. Je redoutais un peu ce qu'il avait pu amener...

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!^^La suite demain ou après demain, ça dépendra du temps que j'aurais pour écrire cette aprèm', et de mon inspiration!^^ Reviews, svp! ;)_


	17. Dis moi!

_Et voici la suiite! Et pour les participants à notre dernier grand jeu, la bonne réponse était effectivement La Belle et le Clochard! ;D_

_les gagnants sont donc MarieCeline, Gwenetsi et Firesey! Félicitations! :D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_ Tu as besoin qu'on te pousse, maintenant, pour venir me voir? L'interrogea Abby d'une voix lasse.

_ Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi! Rétorqua-t-il, perplexe, suite à la scène dont il venait d'être témoin.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas! Gronda Abby. J'attendais des explications qui sont jamais venues!

Ses paroles étaient remplies de sous-entendus. McGee, complètement perdu et troublé par l'attitude d'Abby, ne savait pas quoi dire. Et sa maladresse, qui habituellement amusait et attendrissait Abby, ce soir-là l'exaspérait.

_ McGee, j'en ai marre d'attendre! Il fait froid alors bouge-toi!

_ Pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça, aussi? Nous sommes en hiver! Parvint misérablement à articuler McGee.

_ Je n'en sais rien! Demande à Tony et Ziva! Et toi, tu es très chic! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à me regarder comme ça? Tu n'es pas attendu quelque part? Ne la fais pas attendre!

Elle parlait avec agressivité, les sourcils froncés, mais une grande tristesse habitait son regard. McGee, déconcerté, se contenta de retirer sa veste et de la poser sans un mot sur les épaules nues d'Abby qui frissonna. Il lui prit ensuite la main et l'attira à lui, la serrant dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, en savourant son odeur.

_ Quelle idée de sortir dans une tenue pareille en hiver!

_ Vois ça avec Ziva! Marmonna Abby, en fermant les yeux.

Elle grogna mais ne se débattit pas, le laissant la serrer contre lui.

_ Abby, je ... j'ai démissionné.

_ C'est pas une nouvelle.

_ Ziva t'a dit pourquoi?

_ Non.

Abby se recula et le fixa, l'air en colère, mais aussi perplexe et curieuse. Un étrange mélange qui le mit mal à l'aise.

_ C'est à toi de me le dire. Pourquoi t'es parti sans rien me dire? Pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu voulais partir? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

_ Abby, je ...

_ Tu ne me caches rien d'habitude, alors pourquoi?

_ C'est faux.

_ Pardon?

_ Je t'ai caché quelque chose d'important dont je dois te parler ce soir. C'est ... depuis le début.

_ Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt! Et je peux savoir pourquoi t'as mis autant d'années avant de te décider? Qu'est-ce qui a pu avoir autant d'importance? Et pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon sang?

_ Abby, ne rend pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

_ Tim, tu me fais peur, là! Fit Abby en reculant d'un pas, repoussant sa main qu'elle tenait encore dans la sienne

_ Abby, tu me promet de ne pas me rejeter, même après ce que je t'aurais dit? Tu ne m'en voudras pas trop?

Abby écarquilla les yeux.

_ Mais, Tim, de quoi tu ...

_ Tu me le promets?

_ Mais, Tim, je ne peux pas te rejeter, j'ai besoin de toi! Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, soudain apeurée par les propos de son ami.

_ Abby, je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça.

_ En criant sur Gibbs? Oui, c'était une très mauvaise idée! Fit-elle, nerveuse.

McGee soupira.

_ Abby, je ne voulais pas partir. Et hier soir, je le lui ai dit. Je ne peux plus continuer. Je l'ai fait parce qu'on m'y a ... obligé. Quoique ce n'était qu'implicite et ne pardonne rien, je te l'accorde. Mais je ne peux plus. Je ne tiens plus. Alors avant de partir, je voulais te le dire.

Il se tut et la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Partir? Mais tu ne peux pas partir! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser! Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Tim, dis moi! Gémit Abby. C'est ma faute, n'est-ce pas? Je le savais! Mais c'était tellement plus simple de me convaincre que non! Tellement plus simple à admettre et supporter! Comme le soir où je me suis saoulée chez Gibbs à cause de ce taré! Je lui ai même cassé son bateau, tu imagines? Heureusement, c'est Gibbs, il m'a pardonné. Je me sentais si mal! Et ... et ...

Abby, stressée et complètement perdue, ne parvenait plus à coordonner ses pensées, qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Elle commençait à paniquer. McGee la prit par les épaules, l'immobilisant, et en plantant son regard dans le sien, lui assena:

_ Abby, je t'aime.

C'est cet instant que choisirent les lampadaires pour s'éteindre.

* * *

_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends? Embrasse-la, fais quelque chose!

_ Tony, tu gâches tout! Et le romantisme, tu connais?

_ Bien sûr! Mais s'il la renversait dans l'herbe, ce serait plus efficace! Moi, en tout cas, c'est ce que je fais.

_ Quel obsédé! Justement, vu que toi tu le fais, il vaut mieux qu'il ne le fasse pas s'il veut que ça dure avec Abby. Et dans tous les cas, tu as vu la température?

_ Ca la réchaufferait!

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Oh ça va, je plaisantais! Relax, Zee-vah! Et puis t'as vu? C'est quand même mieux qu'un film, non?

_ Tu ne devrais même pas être là.

Tony grogna.

_ Au lieu de râler, vérifie que tout est prêt!

_ Je suis pas à ton service!

_ S'il te plaît, Zee-vah!

_ Tu me désespères.

Ziva s'éloigna doucement entre les arbres, tandis que le regard de Tony dérivait sur ses courbes. Il poussa un profond soupir. Y en a qui avaient de la chance. Qu'il plaisante ou soit sérieux, il n'arrivait pas à attirer son attention. Comment devait-il s'y prendre? Il secoua lentement la tête en baissant le regard. Tout comme la foudre, la chance ne frappait jamais deux fois au même endroit. Il ne pourrait jamais y avoir qu'un seul couple au NCIS.

* * *

Ziva revint en trottinant doucement.

_ Tout est en place.

_ Parfait. Il est l'heure, les lampadaires, ne vont pas tarder à s'éteindre. Tu as la télécommande?

_ Oui, la voici.

_ Merci. Vous verrez enfin le romantisme d'Anthony Dinozzo au service de la bonne cause et la fin de l'opération spaghetti dans le prochain épisode!

_ ...

_ Désolé, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça.

_ N'importe quoi. Dépêche-toi avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent, je n'ai pas de lampe.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Si, justement, je m'inquiète. Ne fiches pas tout en l'air, maintenant qu'on a tout préparé! On se dépêche de sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne fasse noir.

_ Relax! Ne t'en fais pas, je contrôle la situation.

Les lampadaires s'éteignirent d'un coup, les plongeant subitement dans le noir.

_ Tu disais?

_ Euh...

* * *

_Sadique, moi? Nooon!_

_Eh oui, Tony qui donne pourtant de si bons conseils, ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre!^^_

_La suite est écrite, vous l'aurez demain si vous m'assaillez de reviews! :D_


	18. C'est vrai?

_Dans notre désir de réduire la population du bâtiment trois de l'hôpital Bethesda, regroupant les personnes atteintes de l'AIPM, moi, Gwenetsi et Nanoushka, nous mêmes atteintes de ce menaçant virus, menons une campagne. D'ailleurs, Firesey, faudrait que tu t'y mettes! Finir un chapitre comme ça devrait être interdit!^^ Et puis, faut s'y mettre! Pas que pour nos lecteurs, mais aussi pour nous! Parce que c'est vrai, quoi, sinon on sera trop dans ce bâtiment, et on tient à notre intimité! xD  
_

_Les personnes atteinte de ce virus sont à l'heure actuelle les patients Abva, Gwenetsi, Firesey et Nanoushka. Ce sont pour l'instant les seuls cas connus mais certains sont peut être touchés sans le savoir encore, c'est très contagieux, faites attention! Nous soupçonnons d'ailleurs certains lecteurs d'avoir été contaminés, leurs reviews sont assez douteuses..._

_ Voici la suite de cette fic', et accessoirement avant-dernier chapitre. Le plus fleur bleue de la fic', je pense à vous, chers lecteurs au coeur de guimauve, vous devriez apprécier. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux et de garder les caractères des persos au maximum, mais comme les scènes de ce genre sont inexistantes dans la série, je pars à l'aveugle. J'espère que j'ai réussi ce défi, dites le moi!_

_Je pense également à vous, fans du Tiva, et sous la pression grandissante de mes fans, j'ai décidé de rajouter un peu de Tiva. Ce n'est pas le couple principal de cette fic', mais ça fait toujours plaisir! Eh oui, je suis sadique, j'aime torturer mes persos, mais je suis une fan inconditionnelle des happy-ends, et suite à tous ces sous-entendus, je voulais que ça se termine bien pour eux aussi! :)_

_Et n'oubliez pas, ensemble nous vaincrons la maladie!^^_

_Enjoy! ;D_

_

* * *

_Ces trois mots la figèrent sur place. Ses pensées désordonnées s'étaient évaporées, laissant son esprit vide et son cerveau déconnecté. Elle était incapable de réagir, incapable de comprendre le sens de ces mots qu'elle avait espéré entendre pendant toutes ces années et ce qu'ils impliquaient. Elle se mit soudain à trembler. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle s'écroula. McGee la sentit glisser contre lui et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'éboule à terre. Il la posa par terre et descendit un genou pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

_ Abby, est-ce que ça va?

_ Je … je ne me sens pas bien.

McGee sentit son cœur se serrer. Il pensait avoir imaginé toutes les réactions qu'aurait pu avoir Abby, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence: il n'arriverait décidément jamais à la cerner. Il soupira. Il venait de lui faire une déclaration, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était un malaise. Et en plus, les lampadaires s'étaient éteints, ils étaient plongés dans le noir. Que pouvait-il donc arriver de pire? Non, ne surtout pas penser ça, sinon il pouvait être certain que le pire allait débarquer. Sous la forme de Tony. McGee leva la tête et aperçut une lueur entre les arbres. Il prit Abby dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la lumière, pour pouvoir examiner son amie.

_ Tim, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je cherche de la lumière, on n'y voit rien, c'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir regarder ce que t'as.

_ Je vais bien.

_ Tu m'as dit exactement le contraire il y a trente secondes.

_ McGee, pose moi par terre!

_ Pour que tu t'écroules à nouveau? Pas question!

Ils se rapprochaient de la lumière. Ou plus exactement _des_ lumières. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, Tim pouvait apercevoir des boules lumineuses dans les airs. Des lucioles? Non, c'était beaucoup trop gros, et les boules étaient bien trop espacées. Qu'est-ce que c'était? McGee, tenant toujours Abby dans les bras, s'avança. Il suivait un petit sentier sinueux, qui déboucha sur une minuscule clairière, entourée d'arbres aux branches nues et tordues, auxquelles pendaient des dizaines de boules lumineuses. La lumière, chaude et ténue, les enveloppait. En tendant l'oreille, Tim perçut une douce mélodie, qui semblait venir de partout autour d'eux. Un morceau doux et envoûtant, joué par un piano, et qui semblait les emporter. En observant les boules lumineuses, il s'aperçut qu'une bougie, tenue en place par une fine couche de sable, se trouvait dans chacune de ces boules. Mais comment...

_ Waow! C'est magnifique! S'exclama Abby, conquise. McGee, pose-moi par terre, maintenant, s'il-te-plaît!

_ Tu ne t'écroules pas, d'accord?

_ Tu n'auras qu'à me rattraper!

McGee soupira et, se baissant, déposa son amie à terre. Abby, persuadée qu'elle avait rêvé, eut un petit sourire triste. Comme Jeanne d'Arc, elle commençait à entendre des voix. Elle avait tellement espéré entendre ces mots qu'elle se les était imaginés. Elle secoua doucement la tête. Elle en devenait risible. S'appuyant sur l'épaule de McGee, elle se releva et, tournant sur elle-même, admira les arbres devenus lumineux qui les entouraient. Fronçant les sourcils, elle aperçut une table et deux chaises en bois sculpté. Sur chaque chaise était posé un manteau. Elle reconnut le manteau que portait Ziva quand elle était venue la chercher. Ils avaient donc installé tout ça. Sur la table, elle crut rêver. Oh non! Tony n'avait quand même pas... Si, il l'avait fait. L'apprenti cuistot italien avait cuisiné sa spécialité. Des spaghettis bolognaise. Le cliché Disney de la Belle et le Clochard. Il l'avait fait. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi émerveillée par la scène, elle aurait éclaté de rire.

_ C'est magique! Souffla-t-elle.

_ Abby...

Abby se tourna vers lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant des réponses à ses questions, et espérant qu'elle n'était pas en train de devenir folle. Devenir une Jeanne d'Arc des temps modernes ne faisait pas partie de ses résolutions pour la nouvelle année. Mais ses yeux bleus ne le lui permirent pas. Pour la première fois, elle sentit McGee distant, et était incapable de le déchiffrer.

McGee, déconcerté et attristé par la réaction qu'avait eu Abby, était indifférent à ce qui les entourait, obnubilé par Abby, et dit d'une voix incertaine:

_ Je … je vais y aller.

_ Y aller? Où ça?

_ Je pars. J'ai démissionné, tu te rappelles?

_ Mais non! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir! Tu dois rester avec moi! répliqua Abby, en croisant les bras, en colère. Pourquoi veux-tu partir?

_ Abby, je viens de passer un quart d'heure à te l'expliquer!

_ Et bien recommence, parce que je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu devais partir.

_ Abby, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, quand même?

_ Tu es attendu quelque part?

_ Quoi?

_ Vas-y, les femmes n'aiment pas attendre. Ne la fais pas attendre pour moi, puisqu'elle a l'air d'être si importante, et que tu pars pour elle. Rejoins-la!

_ Mais de quoi tu parles? Je ne pars pas pour une femme! Enfin si, mais...

_ Ah, tu vois! Répliqua Abby, furieuse, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle le savait pourtant, mais elle avait continué d'espérer, malgré elle.

_ Abby, tu ne m'as pas écouté? Je t'ai dit que c'était pour toi!

_ Quoi?

_ Tu ne m'as pas écouté.

_ Bien sûr que si! J'ai passé un quart d'heure à t'écouter!

_ Abby, j'ai passé ce même quart d'heure à t'expliquer que je partais à cause de ...

_ Tu pars à cause de moi?

_ Et de moi.

_ Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

_ Tu te moques ou tu es sérieuse, là?

_ Mais je suis très sérieuse, Tim!

McGee soupira.

_ Bon, je vais recommencer.

_ Depuis le début?

_ Abby, je t'aime.

Abby fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Voilà que ça recommençait. Était-ce bien réel ou bien était-elle seulement en train de rêver?

_ C'est … c'est vrai?

_ Je … oui. Je suis désolé.

Abby sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais cette fois, c'était une joie immense comme elle n'en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps qui l'envahit.

_ Moi, pas tellement.

_ Que …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Abby avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Incapable de penser, incapable de faire suivre son cerveau, elle avait agi par réflexe et s'était jetée à son cou, comme lors de l'un de ses légendaires câlins. Surpris, il se raidit légèrement, assez pour qu'elle le sente et reprenne ses esprits. Elle se recula, plaquant ses deux mains contre sa bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

_ Oh, Tim, je …

Il la coupa d'un geste de la main et lui attrapa doucement les poignets, écartant ses mains de sa bouche. Puis il prit à son tour tendrement possession des lèvres de sa partenaire. Abby noua ses bras autour du cou de Tim et se colla contre lui, cherchant la chaleur et l'odeur de son corps. Il la prit par la taille, la serrant contre lui, possessif. Le baiser, doux, long et intense, exprimait des sentiments si forts qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu les traduire par des mots. Pourtant, à cet instant, deux simples mots de la gothique suffirent à tout résumer.

_ Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, mais le temps n'avait aucun effet sur eux, l'éternité leur aurait paru courte. Ils avaient sept ans à rattraper.

* * *

_ Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fiches?

_ Je veux voir si ça a marché!

_ Pas question, tu les laisses tranquilles!

_ Eh, j'ai passé du temps à préparer le dîner, je peux au moins aller voir s'ils apprécient!

_ Tu y as passé du temps, ce serait bête de tout gâcher maintenant! Ils sont en train de tout mettre à plat, c'est déjà pas facile, et tu veux tout gâcher juste pour tes stupides pâtes?

_ Tu crois qu'ils font quoi?

_ Je crois ... qu'ils font ce qu'ils ont envie de faire, arrête avec ça et ramène toi.

_ Tu vas où?

_ Ben ... chez moi, pourquoi?

_ Le soir de Noël?

_ Je ne fête pas Noël, Tony, je suis juive, tu as oublié?

_ Peu importe, tu ne vas pas rester toute seule le soir de Noël! Même si tu n'y crois pas, tu peux quand même faire la fête! Viens, je t'invite!

Tony, étonné par sa propre audace, prit Ziva par le bras et l'emmena avec lui vers la rue.

_ Si tu m'invites, c'est toi qui paye, je te préviens!

_ Bien sûr! Je suis un gentleman, quand même!

_ Mouais.

_ Ça veut dire quoi, ça, _Mouais_?

_ Ça veut dire que comme gentleman, je ne suis pas sûre que...

_ Et pourquoi pas?

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ Vous vous moquez, agent David.

_ Peut être.

_ Vous voulez vraiment voir de quoi le fameux Anthony Dinozzo est capable?

_ Pourquoi pas! Fit Ziva, en souriant malicieusement.

Ils étaient arrivés à la sortie du petit bois, faiblement éclairés par quelques lampadaires encore allumés au bout de la rue. Tony plongea son regard dans celui de Ziva et sentit, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, son cœur brusquement s'accélérer. Puis, avant d'être arrêté par cette foutue timidité dont il était sujet chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de l'israélienne, il fit ce que lui avait conseillé (ordonné) de faire Abby. Il se laissa aller, et même s'il devait le regretter par la suite, au moins il ne s'en voudrait pas de ne pas avoir essayé. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, lui laissant la possibilité de le repousser aisément si elle le voulait. Ziva, d'abord surprise, ne réagit pas. Puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'italien et répondit au baiser, et montrant à son amant qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Au diable le patron et ses règles stupides et inutiles. Ils avaient vu ce que ça avait donné avec leurs amis. Ils ne feraient pas la même erreur. Le bonheur ne dure jamais très longtemps, il faut en profiter, tant qu'il est à notre portée.

* * *

_Pour la dernière phrase de la partie McAbby, c'était mon petit délire du jour! Cette petite antithèse m'a bien fait rire!^^_

_J'espère que le petit Tiva vous a plu, ce n'était pas très développé, juste un petit bonus, d'une fan des happy-ends pour tous! :D_

_A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre! ^-^_

_Qui viendra plus vite si je croule sous les reviews! xD  
_


	19. Nouvelle règle

_Et voilà, l'aventure s'arrête ici. Je sais, c'est triste, je suis moi-même triste d'avoir terminé cette histoire, mais malheureusement même les meilleures choses ont une fin, et celle de cette fic' est venue. J'espère néanmoins vous retrouver pour mes autres fic', j'essaierai de faire aussi bien que pour celle-ci, j'espère que vous viendrez y faire un tour!^^_

_Et voilà, ma lutte contre l'AIPM (Attente Insupportable et Pulsions Meurtrières) touche à sa fin pour cette fic', j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible, mais pour éviter de vous décevoir, plusieurs jours m'ont été nécessaires pour certains chapitres. J'espère malgré tout que vous avez passé de bons moments à lire ma fic', autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire._

_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris les différentes allusions à cette étrange maladie qui touche déjà un certain nombre d'auteurs et lecteurs (moi, Firesey, Gwenetsi, Nanoushka, Washington-Jones, MarieCeline - et oui, désolée de te l'annoncer, mais tu en es toi aussi atteinte, bienvenue parmi nous, chère nouvelle collègue du bâtiment 3 - et certainement d'autres chez qui nous n'avons pas encore découvert cette anomalie ou qui le cachent bien), allez voir la fic' Ava Zivdid de Nanoushka et les dernières reviews. Vous comprendrez tout!^^ N'hésitez pas, elle est vraiment super!_

_Pour ceux qui se demandaient ce que devenait et en pensait le grand méchant Gibbs anti-happy-ends, voici donc un petit épilogue tout mignon! Un peu sur-réaliste pour le petit papier, mais qui devrait attendrir les plus guimauves de mes lecteurs!^^_

_Allez, je vous laisse lire en paix, et svp, laissez-moi une petite review, pour la fin de la fic', même ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, ça serait sympa! Merci d'avance. Enjoy! :)_

_

* * *

_La rue était presque entièrement plongée dans le noir, mais il pouvait tout de même clairement distinguer les deux jeunes gens enlacés. Il sourit d'un air énigmatique, comme il en avait le secret et l'habitude. Ses subordonnés ne le voyaient d'ailleurs jamais sourire autrement, excepté lorsqu'il était avec Abby. Il lui réservait ce sourire éclatant qui montrait la joie qu'il éprouvait en étant avec elle. L'homme baissa le regard vers la boîte métallique posée sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit doucement. Dedans, un certain nombre de petits papiers, sur lesquels une brève phrase était inscrite. Il chercha quelques instants avant de tomber sur le papier qui l'intéressait. Il attrapa un crayon et raya la petite phrase, pour la remplacer par une autre, plus longue. Il sourit tristement. Puis, par la fenêtre ouverte, il lança le morceau de papier, qui voleta dans les airs, porté par le vent. La chance décida de lui donner un coup de pouce ce soir-là, le vent porta le papier perdu vers le couple, où il s'emmêla dans les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme. L'homme à ses côtés le lui retira et le lut en fronçant les sourcils. Puis un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres et un grand rire retentit dans la rue.

_ Ainsi, elles étaient bien écrites, finalement! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

_ Je t'aime, Ziva.

_ Tony, je ...

_ Que se passe-t-il?

_ Je ne suis pas comme les autres, Tony. Je ne veux pas d'une histoire d'un soir. Je veux me poser avec un homme qui m'aime plus que le temps d'une nuit dans un lit.

_ Tu n'es pas comme les autres, Ziva. C'est toi que j'aime, et que j'aimerais encore, même après cette fameuse nuit! Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Ziva rit, véritablement heureuse, et bizarrement bien dans sa peau, comme ... complète.

_ Tu veux me montrer de quoi tu es capable, alors?

_ C'est quand tu veux, ma jolie ninja!

Un petit papier voleta soudain jusqu'à eux, et s'emmêla dans les cheveux de Ziva. Tony le retira et le lut. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis un immense sourire apparut sur son visage et il éclata de rire.

_ Ainsi, elles étaient bien écrites, finalement! Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour celle qui était à ses côtés.

Ziva lui prit le papier des mains pour voir ce qui provoquait une telle réaction chez son partenaire. En voyant ce qui était écrit sur le papier, elle écarquilla les yeux.

_ Tony, c'est ...

_ Oui. C'est bien ça, dit-il en souriant.

Tony leva la tête vers la rue. Une voiture bien connue s'éloignait doucement. Il sourit. Oui. Il allait le faire. Il obéirait sans hésiter à cette nouvelle règle. Il prit le papier des mains de Ziva et le lança en direction du bois. Il savait qu'il atteindrait la bonne destination. Puis il se tourna vers Ziva et l'embrassa doucement. Cette règle, il allait la respecter sans hésiter. Et dès maintenant.

* * *

Le petit papier continua sa course, guidé par le vent, voletant entre les arbres, dans la nuit. Il atteignit une toute petite clairière illuminée par des dizaines de boules lumineuses. Une toute petite clairière au milieu de laquelle se tenaient, debout, enlacés, un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Un blond et une brune. Deux êtres qui se sont cherchés pendant des années avant de pouvoir finalement se trouver. Le petit papier trouva d'ailleurs très drôle d'atterrir dans la figure du blond, les obligeant à interrompre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire depuis quelques minutes. Le jeune homme grogna et attrapa d'une main l'agaçant papier. Il s'apprêtait à le lancer au loin quand la jeune femme l'interrompit en le lui prenant doucement des mains.

_ Attends.

Elle déplia le papier froissé, le lut et, stupéfaite, en resta bouche bée.

_ Que se passe-t-il? Montre-moi!

Il prit le papier et lut la phrase inscrite dessus. D'abord stupéfait, un grand sourire s'afficha ensuite sur son visage.

_ Finalement, je n'aurais peut être pas besoin de partir!

Abby éclata de rire. McGee, soudain encore plus joyeux qu'il ne l'était déjà, pris Abby par les hanches et, l'entraînant vers la table, lui demanda:

_ Bon, je t'invite à manger? Un plat de bonnes pâtes italiennes, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter! Et puis je commence à avoir froid sans ma veste, et Ziva a pensé à tout!

_ Tu veux que je te réchauffe? Lui chuchota Abby.

_ Une fois le ventre plein, je ne dis pas non! Rit-il.

Abby, faussement offensée, pourra un petit cri d'indignation.

_ Tes pâtes passent avant moi?

McGee éclata de rire.

_ Relax, Abby, c'était une blague! Allez viens!

Abby rit, attrapa le manteau de Ziva et glissa le fameux petit papier dans la poche. Sur ce papier qui avait suscité tant de réactions chez les jeunes gens, on pouvait lire:

**Règle 12:**

Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue._ [NDA: impossible de barrer, la phrase est donc soulignée!^^']_

Profiter de ce que l'on a tant qu'on le peut encore.

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que lire cete fic' vous aura fait un bon moment. Perso, moi je l'adore, et j'adore la lire, je ne m'en lasse pas! xD Non non! Je ne prends pas la grosse tête!^^_

_Une petite review pour la fin, svp?  
_

_Allez, bonne journée/nuit à tous, et peut être à bientôt pour une autre fic'! ;)_


End file.
